Long lost brothers
by Dark-Sephy
Summary: When the young Raditz returns from a mission, he finds his home disappeared and no trace of any of his race. So he goes to find his little brother ... Will they and a certain Saiyajin no Ouji find their revenge?
1. Home?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters. I do own my own characters, but they'll come later in the next chapters.

CHAPTER 1: HOME?

_______________  
  
A cracking voice made it's way to the young warrior's mind. "Arrival on set coordinates. Ready to..." 

Raditz blinked his eyes open and yawned, just waking up from the hibernation state. He flexed his arm muscles a bit, stiff from the long trip in the, in his opinion, and almost everyone's, too small pod. He leaned back in the cushion of his own, long manes of spiky black hair and looked out of the small window in front of him.  
  
Raditz raised an eyebrow. Nothing but the dark emptiness of outer space, filled with stars, far beyond any reach. The screen of the pod's computer beeped and blinked red. 

The cracking voice spoke again "Warning! Warning! Detection of Landing area failed." 

"You're supposed to land on the planet Vegeta-sei, you piece of shrunk!" said the teenager annoyed. 

"Searching... Search of planet S-275 failed." 

"What?? You stupid baka, you probably just went to the wrong coordinates!!! Go to the right coordinates of Vegeta-sei this time." 

"Error. The requested coordinates are the current location. Coordinates: 659-E379-S-27." 

Raditz flinched for a few seconds. The coordinates were indeed right... but where is the planet then? He leaned forward to the small window and looked through. "Nothing... nothing at all... not even the moon.. but .. how?...." He fell back in the seat, with a very desperate look on his face.  
  
"No sign of the planet... and no sign of any Saiyan at all either... how did this happen?.." He sat up again and took a deep breath. He sighed and his face sunk in his hands. His mind trying to find out what could have happened, but more important, what to do now?  
  
Raditz looked back up. "Normally I should go to the nearest base of Freiza and report for the next assignment..." The Saiyan snorted. "Why the hell should I go back to that bastard... I bet he knows more of the destruction of my home planet.. but if he killed so many Saiyans already, he wouldn't care less to assassin another saiyan brat... kuso! Where can I go to then..."  
  
He thought for a moment, digging deeply in his memory trying to find something, seemingly long forgotten. "There is still another Saiyan alive!" (A/N: I know, there are also Vegeta and Nappa, but Raditz doesn't know that) "My brother Kakarotto who was sent to some backwater planet... he must be still alive! What was the name of that planet again......Chikyuu-sei... yeah, that was it.. Computer, search the coordinates of the planet Chikyuu- sei!" 

"Searching... location found. Planet E-924 coordinates: 506-K548-E- 92." "Take off to the planet of Chikyuu-sei!!!" "Confirmed. Preparing to travel to E-924. Estimated duration of the flight: 32 days and 7 hours." 

Raditz layed back down sighing, while the pod turned and started moving. "Great... oh well, back to sleep... again...." The hibernation gas slowly filling the air of the space pod and the young warrior fell asleep quickly.  
  
**********************************

A short chapter to start with, but gonna update ASAP if you people review, plz!!! ^^


	2. Tenkaichi Budokai

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters. Jade is my character though.

  
  
CHAPTER 2: TENKAICHI BUDOKAI

__________________________

  
"Bulma!!!!" The blue-haired girl looked up to where the cheery child's voice came from. 

"Goku!!! Hi!!! Now that's some time ago, how's it been? How was it at master Roshi's house?" 

Goku grinned "Very good!! I'm a lot stronger now!" 

"That's just great! Who's your friend?"  
  
Krillin looked a bit shy. "Oh, this is my friend Krillin! He trained together with me at Roshi's. We're both gonna participate in the tournament!" 

"Cool! We're here because Yamcha wanted to compete as well. Well, good luck, you guys! Hopefully that wish will come true." 

Krillin arched a brow "Wish?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "I just saw a falling star, so I wished that one of you guys would win the..." 

"Hey, if you tell a wish, it won't come true, Bulma." A young girl next to Bulma, with long, light brown hair and shiny green eyes; she wore a light red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. 

"Who are you?" asked Goku curiously. 

"Oh, hi! I'm Jade." 

"She's one of my best friends in the city. We are in the same class and so." said Bulma.  
  
Jade smiled "You're right, Bulma, what a cute kid!" 

Goku grinned again and rubbed the back of his head "heh heh, thanks..." His monkey-tail twitched some nervously behind him. "

How odd... I never saw a kid with a tail.."  
  
A voice crackled through a loudspeaker "All contestants, please gather in the main building. We will start soon." 

"That's our call! Let's go, Goku! I'm gonna be there first!!" said Krillin, looking back to his friend while already running towards the arena. 

"You'd wish!!" and Goku ran quickly after him.  
  
"Well, I have to admit he's a bit odd... You should know what happened when we last met. You'd almost say he's not human." said Bulma turning back to Jade. 

"What happened then?" 

"Something REALLY weird... perhaps I'll tell you later, but let's go and get some good spot! I don't want to miss a bit!" 

"Yeah!" yelled Puar.  
  
The young warrior cursed some while walking towards the city. "How the hell am I gonna find him here... The computer didn't find any special high power level, and if I'd use my scouter, Frieza will soon find out... stupid radio thing." He left his space pod behind on the place he landed, a lonely canyon, just perfect.  
  
Just as he got out, he noticed to his big surprise that the creatures on this planet were still alive, Kakarotto didn't complete his mission. Raditz couldn't help but sigh a bit relieved. He was probably going to stay long on this planet, and living on a dead planet wasn't really a pleasant idea for the Saiyan.  
  
Now his biggest problem was, how to find Kakarotto? (A/N there are different ways to write it, but I prefer the Japanese name) As he saw the large city up ahead, he decided to take his chance there.  
  
Luckily for him, the Saiyan's features were almost perfectly human. Raditz didn't want too much attention just yet. He didn't go through the streets totally unnoticed though, as most people found his armour, gravity-defying long hair and of course his lashing tail rather odd. Raditz got soon bothered by these gazes and wrapped his tail around his waist. It just looked like a bit weird fuzzy belt.  
  
He walked through several streets, saw a lot of humans, but no Kakarotto. "Kuso... and who says he's in this city anyways.." Then his eyes fell upon something intriguing: on the wall of some building hang a huge poster of something called 'World Martial Arts Tournament' Raditz walked closer and read the message on the poster. 

"Once every five years, and now today in the Martial Arts stadium!!! Watch as the eight finalists fight it out to prove who is the best fighter in the world! Or fight yourself! Be quick to participate..." The rest Raditz didn't bother to read. 

"A world tournament by those weaklings... this should be good. Hm... as a Saiyan, Kakarotto could never resist such a challenge, even if he would be a weakling. Maybe he is there..." Raditz smirked "Maybe I should participate in the humans' game as well..." 

He looked to the address mentioned on the poster. "I just passed that... so that's why all those humans were gathered around there." He nodded to himself and started walking towards the stadium.  
  
**********************************  
  
Much thanks to the people who reviewed my story ^^  
  
By the way, Chikyuu-sei wasn't a made up name, but it's Japanese for Earth (-sei means planet, like Vegeta-sei and like -jin refers to a race, e.g. Saiya-jin or Saiyan)  
  
Tenkaichi Budokai, the chapter's title means World Martial Arts Tournament (check the playstation games)  
  
And Jade is a character inspired by my best friend Mike.


	3. A weird dream

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raditz smirked as he stepped on the small podium that acted as the arena in the first fights. He had gone rapidly through the battles and this was the last that would determine who was gonna be in the finals. "Just as I thought... those humans are pathetically weak... just one more fight and then.." Raditz suddenly flinched. A horrible stench assaulted his sensitive saiyan nose and he felt like he was gonna faint. His opponent stepped on the platform.. a giant who seemingly hasn't washed himself for ages. "What a strategy.." thought Raditz rolling his eyes, "that guy doesn't fight strong.. he just smells strong!! And my head hurts already... gotta finish this quick." The giant laughed and walked towards Raditz. He stopped dead in his tracks as Raditz, faster than the giant could have seen, dashed forward and kneed deeply into the guy's gut. But being so close to the giant's body and odor, he started feeling really dizzy. Raditz quickly leaped back as the giant fell down to the ground. "This fight's over!?" he snarled to the guy who judged the fight. "Er... yes.." "Good!" He jumped off the platform and hurried outta there. In the fresh air, his head felt better again. The Saiyan sighed relieved, "Phew, that guy stinks!!! I hope that there aren't many humans like that guy..."  
  
In the meanwhile, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha had won the fights as well and were in the finals. There was a short pause now and after that, the finals would begin.  
  
While waiting for the finals to start, Raditz decided to rest up a bit. He went to find a place where he would be alone, found it, sat down and leaned with his back against the wall. Raditz crossed his arms and his tail unwrapped itself from his waist. It swayed lazily up and down. Soon, the Saiyan lay asleep.  
  
~Bardock came stumbling into his room. Raditz raised an eyebrow seeing the battered armour and the state his father was in. "Why didn't he just go to the recovery room instead of going to my place?" He thought. "Raditz, you got to get the hell outta here!!!" "What?? But..." "Listen to me, brat! Which part of 'get the hell outta here' don't you understand!? Go on some mission, I don't care, but get off this planet!!!" "Why?.." Bardock wanted to answer, but changed his mind, remembering how the Saiyans in the pub had reacted.  
  
"But when.." "Now! Go to the launch path, get some assignment and get outta here!!!" "But..." "DO IT!!!" Raditz looked up to his father, Bardock looked almost, .. no, he really looked desperate. Raditz slowly nodded. "Alright, old man... I don't know what you're up to, but fine. I'll just grab some thing and.." "No, you don't have time!" "....." Raditz blinked some, but shrugged. He grabbed his scouter, looked one last time to his father, "Why is he suddenly smiling?... He's just totally crazy.." he thought, and went to the launch path. Raditz thought he heard Bardock whisper "Farewell, my son.." but it was probably imagination.  
  
The dream shifted. In the background appeared the red planet Vegeta-sei. Hundreds of people floated in the air, none a Saiyan, except one. He fought his way, kicking, punching and blasting, through them, towards a spaceship. Finally, he reached it and roared: "FRIEZA!!! Come out and fight me, you coward!!!" A moment of silence before the top of the ship slowly opened. The purple tyrant appeared, floating in his hover chair.  
  
Bardock smirked "... We are free from you, Frieza.." The warrior gathered energy in his hand, "and this is for all the people we killed in your name!!!!" He hurled the blue ball of ki to Frieza. Frieza only started laughing as he raises his finger. A small, but quickly growing Death Ball appeared from it. His laughing became louder when the Saiyan's attack was absorbed in the Death ball, it's caster soon to follow...  
  
Frieza clapped his hands, still laughing. "Marvellous! What a show!!..." "But it's my son who will destroy Frieza..." muttered Bardock, before the attack devoured him fully and headed towards Vegeta-sei. Enormous flashes when it hit, and the entire planet cracked. A horrible shriek from deep within the planet followed, as if it's last cry for mercy... then it exploded..~  
  
"NOOO!!!" Raditz jumped awake, his chest heaving heavily... He looked around recognising where he was, and that was luckily not in space. He sighed "What a dream... Luckily it was just a ... or was it?.. The first part was obviously a flashback, but the second?.." Raditz shook his head and stood up.  
  
A gong sounded, followed by a voice through the loudspeakers: "Will the eight finalists please gather at the main.." Raditz chuckled softly "What a timing..." With that, he walked to the main building behind the arena.  
  
Much thanks to the reviewers ^^ gonna update soon ASAP as long as you people R/R! 


	4. Krillin vs Raditz

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters  
  
Ages of people in my fic:  
  
Raditz: 17  
  
Bulma & Jade: 17  
  
Goku : 12  
  
Krillin : 13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raditz was leaning back against the wall in the room of the main building, just after the arena. It was the waiting room for the participants of the finals.  
  
He looked over to the only other person in the room, the others seemed to be a bit late... It was an older man, with a white moustache, beard and hair.  
  
"How did that old geezer got into the finals..." the young Saiyan thought "and I wish he stopped staring at me like that.. there's something weird about that guy.. hmpf, he seems interested in my 'belt'.. nah, where would he have seen a saiyan tail before..."  
  
Raditz rolled his eyes and looked to the entrance door, where finally the other finalists where coming through. The warrior's eyes widened suddenly, seeing the last person, a young cheerful kid with black hair which was standing in every possible direction. "WHAT THE...... Bardock???... no, impossible.. yes, it's Kakarotto!.. He seems the perfect copy of our father, he probably will when he's grown up...."  
  
Raditz looked to Goku closely. He smirked a bit "Oh yes, I recognise you, you little Kakarotto...  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
A 5 year-old Raditz was sitting at the kitchen table of their apartment. Bardock just had trained his son and decided to stop for today and take a light snack.  
  
He put the food down on the table when suddenly the phone rang. Bardock walked back into the living room and answered the call. Raditz couldn't care less and started eating, it was probably some officer that wanted his dad for some or another mission.  
  
Bardock returned, looked to the kid and snarled "Get up, brat, and get some proper clothing, we're going out..." "But...." After a glare from his father, Raditz got up and walked to his room, muttering something incomprehensible. He changed his training suit for something warmer, got his jacket and ran back to the door where his father was waiting.  
  
"Where are we actually going?" "To your mother in the infirmary..." About 15 minutes later, the two were walking through the long white corridors of the city's hospital. They entered some room where Raditz's mother was. Bardock walked over and sat down on the bed of his wife and they talked to each other.  
  
Raditz looked around the room noticing the small bed standing there. He raised an eyebrow and walked to it. He looked over the end of the bed seeing a little baby lying deep in the bed's warm sheets.  
  
Raditz heard his mother laugh and looked to her "So you found your little brother Kakarotto, Raditz..."  
  
Raditz turned back to the bed and was pushed aside by a nurse who suddenly had entered, walked over and took the little Kakarotto from the bed. She muttered something of time for the baby to feed, but was interrupted by Kakarotto, who promptly started crying at the top of his lungs.  
  
The nurse sighed, it seemed like it wasn't the first time she had to feed Kakarotto, couldn't take the assault to her ears anymore and pushed the small kid into Raditz's arms. Kakarotto suddenly stopped crying, looked relaxed and fell asleep again, curling up in his big brother's hold.  
  
The nurse blinked "Well, I'll be damned.... oh well, kid, then you feed the lil menace."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Raditz....?" Raditz looked up on hearing his name. While Raditz was lost in thoughts, the tournament announcer had called off the people's names, they had to pull out a number from a box, which determined which fight they were gonna be in, and against who it was gonna be.  
  
He stalked over to the person holding the box, reached down and took a small card out. A weird sign was standing on it... Raditz could only read saiyan language.  
  
"Your number is...?..." the announcer asked impatiently. "Err......" "What? You can't read???" Raditz looked a bit sheepishly and flashed the card to the announcer. "Number 1. Fight one, against Krillin." Krillin swallowed slightly. "Man, that guy looks tough..." He arched a brow as Goku didn't answer him, but just continued to stare to Krillin's opponent.  
  
"Goku!?" "Hm, what?" "Something wrong?" "Nah... just... there's something weird about that person...."  
  
"Apart from the special hair style and the weird belt?" Goku only slowly nodded. "There is something eerie familiar about him... even his scent... but I never met him before."  
  
"Weird... oh well, maybe it's nothing." "It's something, Krillin, but I just can't say what yet..."  
  
Then suddenly the announcer's voice beamed from the loudspeakers: "Welcome to this year's TENKAICHI BUDOKAI!!! The eight finalists are going to fight to see who's the best fighter in the world!!!  
  
We start with the first fight: KRILLIN VS RADITZ!!!!" The crowd cheered while Raditz and Krillin walked onto the arena and stood facing each other. Raditz smirked while Krillin looked a bit nervous, seeing the huge crowd of people.  
  
"FIGHT!!!" the loudspeaker screamed, the same moment, both fighters jumped in a fighting stance. Krillin grinned confidently and dashed forward taking his chance.  
  
He punched, but hit nothing but air. He blinked seeing what he hit was just an image, while the real Raditz reappeared behind him slamming his hand down into Krillin's back. Krillin gasped in pain hitting the ground hard.  
  
He got slowly up clenching his teeth. He gasped again as he looked against an armoured stomach. Krillin swallowed and looked up to see Raditz's face, with it's cruel smirk still on it.  
  
He couldn't even blink when the Saiyan's arm met the side of his face hard. Krillin was send flying, broke through the wall and hit the ground in the room behind the arena. The other participants looked wide-eyed to the young warrior lying there. The announcer and the crowd were deadly quiet.  
  
Raditz glared to the announcer and at last, the guy remembered that he indeed was the announcer and yelled "RADITZ WON THE FIRST MATCH!!!!" 


	5. Roshi vs Raditz

Raditz smirked. "What a weak opponent was that kid... I hope the next provide a bit of a better match." He looked over to the next match that was going on, Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun, as the crowd suddenly went awfully quiet.  
  
Even Raditz blinked a few times seeing how Chun blew Yamcha away and won the match.  
  
"JACKIE CHUN WINS THE MATCH!!!"  
  
The following match was Nam vs. Ran Fan, followed by Goku vs. Guilan.  
  
Raditz didn't pay much attention to the fight, but was once again lost in thoughts, his mind trying to set things in a row.  
  
"I still wonder what happened.... Could it have been a meteor? It just seems too much coincidence to me... I bet Frieza knows something, but could he really have blown up Vegeta-sei?..." Raditz sighed.  
  
"And are me and Kakarotto really the only survivors?.. Maybe others have survived too. But how the hell am I gonna find them!?"  
  
Master Roshi, aka Jackie Chun, watched the strange kid with great interest. Not only did he prove to be very agile and strong, but there also seemed to be something... different about him. That brown furry belt seemed strangely familiar somewhere.... He seemed to have a lot of worries too.  
  
Roshi decided to try and read his mind, he really intrigued the old martial arts teacher.  
  
"Frieza?... Maybe some person... Blown up Vegeta-sei? Probably his home.. no wonder he has a lot of worries then.... hm... I do wonder who this Kakarotto is..."  
  
But before Roshi could go deeper in Raditz's thoughts, the gong sounded. The battle had ended and Goku turned out as the winner. He followed Raditz to the arena.  
  
Roshi looked calmly up to Raditz's cold face. But how longer he stared at it, the more his calmness shrunk. He slowly swallowed. "Those eyes...so cold... they have seen more death than I could ever imagine.... He's not just a 'good' fighter, but a wicked killer." Roshi shook his head slightly before sliding in a fighting stance.  
  
The gong sounded again.  
  
Raditz confidently walked forward towards Roshi. Roshi decided to not wait for his adversary to make a move and leaped forward. He attacked with a punch that would have shattered a brick wall, but froze in mid-air....  
  
Raditz had easily caught Roshi's fist in his hand. He shifted his hands grabbing the man's throat and pulling him up. Raditz smirked seeing Roshi's face slowly turn blue, while his legs were kicking out, trying to hit Raditz somewhere where it would hurt, but only hit metal-hard armour.  
  
Raditz threw him aside, Roshi hit the wall hard, getting most of it on top of him. He got quickly to his feet and stood his ground. This time, Raditz made the move and dashed forward.  
  
Roshi ducked and dodged his side-kick, but couldn't dodge when suddenly something hit him really hard in the back, sending him flying again. He made a front-flip, landing back on his feet. He turned around and his eyes widened as if he saw a ghost. A long, brown monkey-like tail lashed slowly back and forth next to Raditz.  
  
The entire stadium fell silent. Goku, Krillin, Bulma, Puar, and the others gasped along with Roshi. Goku wanted to run onto the arena, but Krillin could just stop him.  
  
"Goku! Not now! The match is still going on, are you crazy!?" "But he... must be... must know.... maybe he even knows my parents!!!!" Goku beamed. Krillin "...... well... sorry, but you'll still have to wait till the fight is over...." Goku sighed. "Okay...."  
  
The fight continued.....  
  
Before Roshi could even lift his foot, his opponent had disappeared from sight. Small sweat drops flowed from the old man's forehead as he fearfully looked around.  
  
He screamed loudly feeling a sudden large pain and doubled over. Raditz had reappeared again, kneeing hard into Roshi's gut. The old man fell down to the ground.  
  
Raditz grinned "This fight's over..... huh, what?" Roshi stood slowly up and turned around, drawing his arms back.  
  
"Ka.... Me....." Raditz raised an eyebrow first thinking the man was babbling some nonsense, but quickly noticed that he was charging ki, recognising a ki attack when he saw one...  
  
"So these humans do have some fighting qualities...." Raditz smirked.  
  
"Ha..... Me..... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" A large flash followed as the blast shot from Roshi's hands. Raditz merely kicked up into the kern of the blast, sending it into the atmosphere.  
  
"So that was it? Well, old man, I'm getting enough of this fight...."  
  
Roshi swallowed again. "I give up." The arena fell silent again.  
  
"RADITZ WINS THE MATCH!!!!" 


	6. The Finale

Much thanks to all the reviewers ^^  
  
Maria S, I saw your drawings and they're really great. You got some talent! They were some of the best Raditz pics I've seen. If you want to make a drawing of my fic, I'd say, go ahead, plz! I'm looking forward to see it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters, but I own my own characters, under which Jade.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The gong went. Goku had won his match against Guilan by miraculously regaining his tail and showing what he was really made of. (A/N: I know, this isn't where the last chapter ended, but I'm gonna start this chapter from an other point of view)  
  
Bulma, Puar, Jade and Oolong cheered loudly along with the crowd.  
  
"Man, Goku really has become strong..." "Yeah!" answered Puar on Bulma's remark. "Incredible..." commented Oolong.  
  
They continued talking some while the next fighters appeared.  
  
"Yeah and..... hey Jade, is there something wrong? You're so quiet...." Bulma looked a bit worried to her best friend. Jade looked to her. "Huh? ... You said something?"  
  
"Yes, I did..." Bulma looked to where Jade had been staring previously, the two people that stood in the arena. A tall and muscular young man with wild black hair swept behind him and wearing a strange kind of armour, facing an older white-haired person, clad in a black kimono.  
  
The fight had begun and Jade was staring dreamily ahead of her again. Mesmerized, she followed the fast, but so strangely graceful movements of the youth as he fought. She had the feeling this fight was already over before it had begun, the old man was totally outmatched.  
  
"He sure knows how to fight, huh...." whispered Bulma to Jade. She nodded absently "Uh-huh......" Bulma looked to Jade again and smirked like a little girl. "You're in love, aren't you..." She said teasingly.  
  
"No, I'm not!" replied Jade immediately, but there was a cheery tone in her voice and her face blushed. Bulma looked back to the fighting scene. "But I have to admit he is quite handsome indeed." chuckled the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" huffed Puar, "You have to stick up for your boyfriend you know!" "Er.... yeah, yeah, Puar... yeah.... hum...."  
  
"Yes, mother." whispered Jade softly to Bulma so Puar couldn't hear. Bulma replied with a giggle.  
  
In the meanwhile, the fight raged on.  
  
Suddenly, Bulma's jaw fell open. "Oh my god! It can't be!!!" Jade was surprised as well to see the weird furry appendage the young warrior proved to have, but she wondered what Bulma seemed to find so impossible about it. That child Goku had it too, didn't he?  
  
"What's wrong?..." "Don't you see??? He's got a tail too!!!" "Yeah.... that's a bit strange.... so?" "... Well.. actually.... maybe he's related to Goku!  
  
I've never seen any other human with a monkey tail. You see, Goku was abandoned by his parents when he was very young and found by his 'Grandfather'." "Oh I see... how sad for him....."  
  
Bulma nodded. The crowd awed and cheered again.  
  
"RADITZ WINS THE MATCH!!!"  
  
"Come on Jade, we'll pay Raditz a little visit!" "But... we're not allowed to....." "Ah, shoo, they should try and stop the almighty Bulma!" Jade laughed and ran after her friend.  
  
Oolong and Puar watched them make their way towards the tournament building (A/N: I got no idea how that building/room thingy is called, so I'll call it somewhat like that) sweat-dropping.  
  
The guard stepped in front of her when Bulma just wanted to run through the door to the waiting room, but bumped into the tall guy instead. "Hey! Watch it, baka!" She yelled as she hit the ground hard on her butt. Jade quickly helped her back up.  
  
"You aren't allowed to come into the ..." "I know that, but I don't care! This is rather important!!!" "Oh yes? What then?"  
  
"Damn he doesn't fall for it...." Bulma thought.  
  
Raditz raised an eyebrow and looked over to what the fuss at the entrance door was about.  
  
"We really have to go inside, mister!" "And for what reason?" "We have to see someone!"  
  
"Who?" Bulma was getting really annoyed at that point "RADITZ!" "Nope, you're not getting through." Bulma and Jade both sighed even more annoyed.  
  
"Did I hear someone call my name?" The two girls looked up seeing that the young fighter had appeared next to the guard. Jade blushed while Bulma shoved the guard aside and stepped to Raditz. "Yes, we would like to talk to you."  
  
The guard didn't give up that fast though. "You are not allowed in here!" The girls glared dangerously to the guard.  
  
Raditz chuckled watching them. "Let them, baka....why the hell shouldn't they be able to come in here...." "But if we would allow everyone to...."  
  
"Everyone isn't trying to get in here, right? Just these two girls, so shut up."  
  
Jade smiled, she started to like the strange youth even more; while Bulma grinned triumphantly to the guard, who totally didn't want to start a fight with Raditz, after seeing him fight twice, as she walked past him. Jade followed her quickly.  
  
"Why do you two want to see me so desperately?" "You see, I think you know some stuff we would like to know...."  
  
In the background the sound of Goku fighting Nam was heard.  
  
"Well, what could be so interesting then...." Bulma and Jade sat down in the couch while Raditz leaned with his shoulder against the wall, looking to them.  
  
"Do you know Goku?" Bulma asked. "Goku?....." Raditz looked to the arena. "So that's how they called Kakarotto, huh... I heard the name now a few times, thought it was him, but I wasn't sure."  
  
"Kakarotto????" "So you do know him?" said Jade. Raditz nodded. Bulma smiled bright: "Really!??? Wow! I mean ... well, Goku's gonna be so happy! Although he never mentioned or showed it, I bet he was always curious about his parents or where he's from....."  
  
Raditz looked away again. "Probably...." Bulma opened her mouth to ask the burning question with the thought 'now we're gonna know it!' when suddenly.....  
  
"GOKU WINS THE MATCH!!!! Now's the moment we're all waiting for!!!!! THE FINAL MATCH!!!!!!!!!! Who's the strongest fighter of the world!!!???? GOKU OR RADITZ!!!!!?????????"  
  
Raditz stood up. "Sorry, girls, it's my time now. We'll talk after the match." Bulma cursed under her breath watching Raditz go to the arena.  
  
Raditz walked down the stairs and onto the arena. He turned and faced Goku. The fighting arena was merely lit by the setting sun and twilight started, casting a purple-red hue over the land.  
  
Goku looked up to his opponent. He immediately had the feeling this was gonna be a fight like he had never experienced before, though he felt no fear at all.  
  
Raditz noticed and smirked. Of course, a true Saiyan never fears a battle, but just gets more eager, no matter how strong the adversary is.  
  
And as if on cue, the two fighters shot towards each other. They clashed in the middle of the arena and exchanged kicks and punches. Goku let himself fall flat on the ground to dodge Raditz's spin kick and lashed his tail around his ankle, pulling hard and letting Raditz fall back.  
  
Goku quickly leaped up to do a follow-up attack, but blinked noticing that Raditz didn't even hit the ground, but had disappeared. He looked up and his eyes widened even more, as Raditz floated above him.  
  
His doubled fists came down quickly on Goku's head. Goku yelled in pain and hit the ground hard. He jumped back to his feet and growled looking back up to Raditz, who was still floating in the air, his arms crossed and awaiting his opponent.  
  
Goku leaped up again, but only to meet Raditz's foot in his face. They both jumped down and landed.  
  
"He's strong.... but there must be a way I can beat him..." thought Goku "But how......"  
  
He didn't have time to continue his thinking as Raditz suddenly dashed forward. Raditz kicked off on the ground just before running into Goku and went into the air again.  
  
Bolt-like energy gathered in Raditz's drawn back hand. Goku watched not knowing what he was doing. Roshi, who was watching the fight from the side gasped. He had the ability to sense ki, and felt Raditz's go up rapidly.  
  
Raditz quickly brought his hands down, palms facing Goku, a shining white ball gathered and blast fired.  
  
"GOKU!!! DODGE THAT BEAM!!!!!!" yelled Roshi on the top of his lungs.  
  
Goku broke loose from his confusion and quickly threw himself aside as the blast hit on the spot where he just had been, the crowd who stood on that side of the arena had run for their lives; and a large crater was formed.  
  
Goku kicked off on the wall of the tournament building and launched himself to Raditz. Raditz countered the attack by grabbing Goku in the throat.  
  
Goku gasped, looked automatically up and flinched..... his eyes turned fully white and his body started to shudder.  
  
"What the...." yelled Raditz. Instinctively he looked up as well... to see the full moon..... 


	7. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters, Jade and other made-up characters are mine though.  
  
Chapter 7: SECRETS REVEALED  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Raditz flinched by the sight of the pure white lunar image, his hand released it's grip around Goku's throat; an intense shudder ran over his spine and his saiyan blood pumped hard throughout his veins as he started growing rapidly and a dark fur covered his pale skin.  
  
His furry tail lashed furiously behind him and the fully transformed Ouzaru landed firmly on the ground on the ground, threw his head back in his neck and broke loose in a long, terrifying howl to the sky.  
  
His howl was replied by a deep, challenging roar.  
  
Raditz looked down to see a treat he hasn't seen in a long while, one of his own kin, transformed as well and more than ready for the fight. Raditz smirked in a very sharp-teethed grin.  
  
Never letting a challenge unanswered, the two Saiyans launched themselves at each other again. Punches and kicks were exchanged one more, but shifted in slashing claws and bites with razor-sharp fangs. The ferocious fight intensified by the passing second.  
  
"This.... this is just horrible!!!..." Jade screamed out. "Now we don't have just one, but even two of those vicious monsters!!!!" Oolong exclaimed.  
  
The group, consisting of Bulma, Jade, Yamcha, Krillin, Oolong, Puar and Jackie Chun, had gathered quickly outside the tournament building. "You mean this happened before!!???" said Jade. Bulma quickly nodded.  
  
"GOKU!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!! You're hurting people!!!! You can change back now!!!" screamed Krillin, but to no avail. Yamcha had to hold him to prevent him to jump onto the arena. "That won't help, Krillin!" he said "They have looked to the full moon and now they aren't their selves anymore!"  
  
"The moon, huh...." murmured Roshi softly. He jumped onto what was still left of the arena, threw aside his black shirt and start to gather his power. The others stared at him wondering what he was doing. "Hey.... now that's strange..." muttered Bulma suddenly. "What, apart from that we're about to be crushed by to almost perfect copies of King Kong, but just even worse!!!!??????" yelled Oolong. "Shut up, pig!" Bulma smacked him over the head. "OUCH!"  
  
"What I meant is... look at Raditz; he's still wearing his clothes!" "Yeah... as if they just have grown with him....." said Jade. "And believe me, there's no such material on Earth that can do that."  
  
Roshi just had finished powering up to his fullest and began to create his attack. "KA........ ME........" "He's gonna do the Kamehameha!!!" yelled Yamcha, "He's gonna blow them up!!!!"  
  
"HA...... ME....."  
  
Raditz saw something flash in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Roshi scream: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" and firing his deadly attack. The eyes of both Ouzarus, and practically everyone else, widened as they flinched, while the massive ki blast created a huge flash.  
  
When the white light finally faded, everyone looked up ... and saw that both monsters had disappeared.  
  
Krillin immediately jumped onto the arena and ran to the old man, eyes starting to fill with tears. "You murderer!!!! You killed them!!! You didn't have the right to...." Roshi grabbed Krillin by his shoulders and the boy stopped screaming.  
  
"I didn't destroy them..." he said while he looked up. 3veryone followed his gaze. ".... but the moon." People's jaw fell open seeing that there indeed was no moon anymore. A soft groan made them return their attention to the arena.  
  
Raditz stood up, rubbing his head and feeling rather groggy. He had got a lot of the brick wall of the tournament building fallen on his head Goku had had more luck and lay snoring a few meters from him.  
  
"What the hell happened.... why did I transform back...." snarled Raditz and looked up to see on his turn that the white sphere in the night sky had disappeared. He blinked a few times and looked to Roshi.  
  
"You did THAT, old man!?" He nodded. 'Then he's stronger than I thought...." thought Raditz.  
  
"YAWN!!! .... Hey.... what happened...." Goku sat up. "You don't know?" asked Krillin. "Know what?" answered Goku. ".... Never mind..." said the bald fighter.  
  
"Errr, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but the fight must go on!" said the announcer, "... and could you put some clothes on, you can't fight naked, now can you?"  
  
"WHA!!!????" Goku yelled jumping up, "WHERE DID MY CLOTHES GO!!!?????" "He really doesn't know...." muttered Raditz.  
  
So Krillin lend Goku his kimono, and he put back on his usual clothes.  
  
"LADIES & GENTLEMEN, THE FIGHT OF THE YEAR CONTINUES!!!! WHO WILL BECOME OUR NEW CHAMPION!!!???"  
  
So the two Saiyans faced each other once again.  
  
"It was a nice fight, but it's time to end this, little brother....." Goku gasped "What did you call me?..." Raditz smirked and used to opportunity to run forward and hit his opponent square in the chest with a flying kick.  
  
Goku flew back by the hit, came to a painful halt against the wall between the arena and the crowd, slid down and... hit the ground.  
  
Silence for a few seconds... and the crowd broke loose in a loud cheer.  
  
"RADDITZ WON THE MATCH AND IS THE NEW WORLD CHAMPION!!!!!!" The announcer screamed through his mic. "Both fighters fought amazingly but one has to win! Congratulations!!!!"  
  
The announcer handed Raditz the prize money. "Thanks..." He continued speaking to the crowd, information about the next tournament and that sort of stuff, while Raditz walked off to where Bulma, Yamcha and the others had gathered around Goku.  
  
"You were fantastic, Goku! You almost won!" said Krillin, patting his friend on the back. "Maybe after some serious training..." All turned around to the dark voice and looked into the face of Raditz.  
  
"Well, kid, there's no escape now!" spoke Bulma quickly, "So start explaining!" Raditz laughed at the girl's remark, but looked then to Goku.  
  
"Say, Kakarr... er, I mean Goku, aren't you hungry?" Goku jumped yelling "Never been more in my life!!!!" almost drooling... actually, he was drooling.  
  
Raditz grinned "Thought so... well, let's put this money to a good use and I'll invite you people for a dinner. We'll talk then." Everyone cheered in agreement.  
  
"I know a good place where there's lots of good food and they're not so expansive..." The group turned to see Roshi, who suddenly had appeared by them, after taking off his disguise, of course.  
  
"Hey, master! Have you seen our fights!?" "Of course, Krillin, and I'm very proud of you both." He looked then to Raditz. "Boy, you're an amazing fighter with great power... who has trained you like that?"  
  
"My father has...." "I see... who is your father then? I would actually almost say your strength is not human..." "I thought I said we were gonna talk at dinner...." said Raditz with a soft, irritated growl.  
  
"Am I invited too?" asked Roshi. "Err.... yeah, sure..." answered Raditz. "Come on then!!! Let's go!"  
  
A few minutes later, they were walking down the road towards the restaurant Roshi had recommended. Goku walked next to Raditz, their tails swaying almost simultaneously from side to side, and looked up to him.  
  
'A brown, furry tail, exactly as mine...' thought Goku, 'and black, spiky hair, standing in every direction... only much longer then... and why does his scent seem so awfully familiar..."  
  
Goku didn't know why, but the scent some way or another remember him of his earliest childhood, even if he couldn't remember anything of it but a few short flashes.  
  
Raditz noticed Goku's gaze and looked back at him. 'And those deep ebony eyes...' Goku's thoughts were interrupted when Raditz suddenly spoke.  
  
"I suppose you are very curious about who you really are and where you are from..." Goku nodded. "My parents left me behind when I was very young, and my grandfather found me and took care of me... I've never know anything of my parents or anyone of my family.  
  
We've travelled far and so... but never saw anyone like me..." Goku looked in front of him again, looking to nothing in particular and there was a sad tone in his normally cheery voice.  
  
"I was always different from the rest... my looks, my strength, ... and then suddenly, you pop up. You look a lot like me, very much even, and prove to be even stronger.. Raditz, how could you be not related to me in one way or another..."  
  
"Hm... so you don't remember anything at all...." "Remember WHAT!? Please, Raditz, tell me!!!" Goku had strengthened his voice and it sounded a tad desperate.  
  
"You seem to have looking out a long time to the moment that you would finally know your past." "Who wouldn't?" "At the moment, Goku... I wish I didn't.." Goku stared at the mysterious older kid. "Wha ... what do you mean?" Raditz didn't answer however, and they entered the restaurant silently.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhh... that was good! MORE!" beamed Goku. The others at the table looked sweat-dropping to the kid, except for Raditz, who seemed to find this unusual in the least, he himself was eating like a starved wolf.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir..." said the waiter swallowing, "but all our food is used up..."  
  
"Bah...." said Goku disappointed, "oh well, it's not that bad, I'm on a diet anyways!" Everyone fell back anime-like.  
  
"So Raditz... we had dinner, and now you're gonna talk!" said Bulma a few minutes later. They were all sitting back relaxing in their chairs at the table. Most other people were leaving the restaurant, because it was getting late and all the food was gone anyways. Soon, they were alone in the restaurant (except for the waiter and the other restaurant people).  
  
"Come on, Raditz, tell us. Who are you now exactly?" asked Jade. Raditz looked to Goku, leaning back in his chair while his tail rocked lazily back and forth behind him.  
  
"Well.... first, your name isn't Goku. It's Kakarotto." "Kakarotto????" Raditz nodded. "Anyways, you were given this name by your birth." Something glittered in Goku's eyes and his voice sounded even more cheery as he impatiently said: "You already knew me from my birth?? You were there then????"  
  
"Not at the moment of your birth.... but a few days later, yeah." "Then you must know my parents!!! How are they? And what have you to..." "Wow, calm down, kid! And YES, I know your parents... have known at least. And I suppose that's your next question, I know them because they're my parents as well. Goku.. I'm your big brother, Raditz." Everyone's jaw fell open and they stared at Raditz.  
  
"Bro... Brother??? ... BROTHER!!!" Goku's eyes filled with tears of luck as he pounced onto Raditz, his chair fell back so they both fell and rolled over the ground. Goku hugged Raditz and they couldn't stop laughing. The others watched, mostly grinning like fools.  
  
A few minutes later, Goku and his new-found brother sat up again. Goku still looked like it was the happiest day of his young life and Raditz looked serious again.  
  
Bulma spoke finally "You aren't done explaining yet, Raditz." "Yeah!" said Goku " I still have loads of questions! Where are we from, who were my parents, how where they like?? And ... why did they abandon me?.. I wasn't good enough for them!!???" The sad tone had reappeared in Goku's voice.  
  
"No, that's not it... First of all, .. maybe you could have guessed, but... Goku and I aren't human."  
  
Jaws fell open for the I-don't-know-how-many time. Raditz couldn't help but chuckle at seeing their reaction. "You now REALLY mean that you aren't human!?" said Jade amazed.  
  
Raditz nodded. "Yep. We're Saiya-jins, Saiyans. We do look a lot like you, but there are big differences... tail of course, strength, the full-moon transformation,..." "Full moon transformation?" asked Goku.  
  
Raditz nodded again. "At the look of the full moon, a Saiyan transforms into a gigantic creature called Ouzaru..." Goku blinked while his friends swallowed nervously.  
  
"According to a legend, Saiyans have even more transformations, but that have nothing to do with the moon;" Raditz continued, "But more with the strength or the 'powerlevel' of that Saiyan. Or some incarnation thingy... Once every thousand years, a Super Saiyan would arise with powers beyond any imagination.  
  
For as far as I heard, there was only one Saiyan who ever accomplished this level, but his strength was too great to control, so he blew up the planet he was on, destroying himself with it.  
  
The thing is... is it just a legend or not..." "You speak of your saiyan race.... How come I never heard of it? So gigantic is Earth not really..." said Bulma.  
  
"That's because we aren't from Earth. We're from outer space, born to the planet Vegeta-sei." Another gasp (A/N: well, wouldn't you be surprised when your best friend suddenly is an alien from outer space?) 


	8. The search for the dragonballs begins

Much thanks to all the reviewers, and sorry for the late update ^^" stupid exams..... heh, heh.... erm.... anyways, back to chibi Goku and Raditz!!! By the way, I can't follow the storyline of the anime, because I never saw it..... I got the manga though, so I'll have to follow that storyline, and yeah, there is actually a lot difference between the two... so don't panic or flame if you notice that some things are missing, that's because they are just not mentioned in the comic series.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the characters.  
  
Chapter 8: The search for the dragonballs begins  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So..... what are we gonna do now?" asked Bulma. They were riding in a mini- van, Yamcha was driving, Roshi had shotgun, the middle seats were taken by Krillin, Bulma, Jade and Oolong, and Puar sat with Goku and Raditz in the backseats.  
  
"We're gonna keep training of course!" said Krillin. "I have taught you two already everything..." spoke Roshi, "and it would be better if you would train yourselves." "Alright! Then I'll go find the dragonball of my grandfather!!!" "Oh no...." groaned Oolong.  
  
"Don't worry, this time, I'll go by myself." "Why travel alone when you can travel with two... you'll gain much more training that way as well. And it's not that I doubt your strength, little brother... but you are still not strong enough in my eyes." Goku looked up to Raditz. "You mean that? You're gonna come with me???"  
  
Raditz nodded "I haven't been searching to find and just leave you again... besides, you definitely need some proper training." "Hey!" huffed Roshi, "What's wrong with my training!!???" "No offence, ojaji (A/N: Japanese for 'old man'... hey, if I'm making DBZ fic, I want to do it right! Right? Don't worry for the people who didn't know, it's not that I can speak Japanese or so... man, I wish I did though).... but it's human. It's time he gets a real training from one of his own kin, and finally learns how to use his ki."  
  
"Ki???" asked Yamcha. "Yeah, ki. Somewhat like your 'Inner Strength', actually, you're Kamehameha attack is by using your ki, which you then concentrate into one point to bring forth a such wise blast attack. That 'flying trick' I did wasn't magic, I just used my ki. Every Saiyan can fly.... even you humans could do so if you trained hard enough. But it's like a natural ability to us, so you'll learn to control your ki really fast." Goku nodded. 'So that's why Goku learned to use the Kamehameha so fast...' thought Roshi, 'it took ages for me to learn it...'  
  
The car stopped at a car park and all the passengers stepped out. "NIMBUS!!!!" yelled Goku. Raditz arched a brow but quickly stared wide-eyed to a yellow cloud which headed towards them and stopped right in front of Goku. Goku hopped onto the cloud and waved goodbye. Raditz floated up to hover next to Goku. "You can stand on a cloud????" "Yeah, it's easy! Only pure-hearted can stand on it though... or something like that. So hop on!" "Never mind.... I'll fly myself."  
  
"Hey Goku, you know how to use the dragonradar!?" yelled Bulma. "Yep!" he yelled back. "Take care!!! Don't get into trouble, you two!" yelled Jade. "Hey, I'm the world Champion!" laughed Raditz. "Bye!!!!" and Goku flew off. Raditz quickly followed. "Wow... for a weird, fluffy, yellow flying cloud, that thing's fast." Goku grinned.  
  
He looked up to see the stars shining in the night sky. "You know how many times I used to look up and wonder who, how and where my parents were.... Say, Raditz?" "Yeah?" "You said you were trained by our father... how was dad?" "... I don't reckon ever calling him dad, but... well, he practically taught me everything I know about fighting... He was a great warrior....."  
  
The two brothers looked to each other. "Want to know our father? Just look in a mirror. You seem like his reincarnation or something! Only... just imagine him a bit older and with a scar on his left cheek." Raditz's finger drew a cross over his cheek while he spoke to add to his statement.  
  
"Wow... really?" "Yep." "Why did you say.. 'WAS' a great warrior?" "......" Raditz sighed. "You know, Goku... we're the last of our race...." "WHAT!?" Goku flinched. "What do you mean???"  
  
"I mean that they're all dead, Goku! Dead and gone!!! They're all now in Hell!!!" Raditz snarled, although he didn't mean to, he sounded really angry. "They were all killed.... without any reason.... just like... heh, the irony is cutting like a knife." Raditz growled softly, disgusted by 'Fate's little games'... 'But I swear,' he said in his mind 'the one who is responsible for the almost total extinction of our proud race, is going to pay dearly!!!'  
  
Raditz looked back in front of him. The twilight was now slowly ending as a tip of the sun appeared at the horizon. His long black mane waved in the wind as he moved swiftly through the air. Goku broke the silence again "You haven't told us everything yet, have you..... you're still hiding a lot." "I know, little brother... but I don't know if it is the right time yet for you to know... Where are we heading now anyways?" He added, to change the topic.  
  
"To the north, it seems. There lies the first dragonball." "Dragonball????" Goku lied back down on his cloud, which even seemed to shifts it's shape to fit Goku's form. "Yeah, a dragonball. It's a small orange ball with red stars in it. There are seven of them spread across this world; I'm trying to find mine, the four-stared dragonball, which I got from my grandfather." He looked up to the red-coloured sky. "And if you bring all of them together, a huge dragon appears!"  
  
Raditz's eyebrow quirked up again. "A dragon?" Goku nodded. "He's really huge! He fills the entire sky when he appears... with a lot of thunder and so. Then, he grants your wish." Raditz's jaw fell open. "Your WISH??? Any wish at all?????" "Yep, any wish you want. Raditz's mouth opened again as if to say something, but he remained silent.  
  
A few minutes later he spoke again, "Any wish you want....." Goku looked aside to him. "What would you like to wish then?" Raditz didn't answer but seemed like he was deeply lost in thoughts. Goku sat up and decided not to press the subject on.  
  
A few hours later in a small village... A man left his house, stretching his tired body, stiff from sleep. "Do you imbeciles even know how late it is..." a voice snarled. The man turned with a terrified look on his face to where the voice came from. 


	9. Colonel Silver and the first Dragonball

I was bored, so I decided to get on my pc and start typing the next chapter ^^"  
  
'neways, Maria S., I posted the request in a review on this story. Please tell me if it's good or not.  
  
So let's get on with the story, shall we.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or it's characters.  
  
CHAPTER 9: COLONEL SILVER & THE FIRST DRAGONBALL  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
The man looked right into Colonel Silver's annoyed face. He swallowed and nodded nervously: "..... Yes sir, certainly, sir! It's....." his eyes quickly looked down to his wristwatch, "8 o' clock, sir!" "Then why haven't you started to search the dragonballs yet...." The Colonel's voice started to sound pissed off.  
  
The man swallowed again together with his dog-like companion (A/N: like there are many in the DBZ Earth, it seems) "Err......" "You don't have a good answer, do you..." The man shook his head slowly. "THEN GET OFF YOUR LAZY A** AND GO FIND THOSE DRAGONBALLS!!! If you don't find them now, you both will be shot...."  
  
"SIR, YES, SIR!!!" They both yelled and practically flew into their car. The dog-like person quickly turned the key and the car roared to life. Soon, they were out of sight. Colonel Silver sighed annoyed "Bunch of morons...." and walked back to his capsule house.  
  
"We're almost there, Raditz! The first dragonball is somewhere...." Goku looked down from his Nimbus Cloud, "... right there!" The flying figures in the sky came to a halt and went down towards the indicated spot. Goku jumped from the yellow cloud and clicked the radar to zoom the screen in.  
  
The two men on the ground stared blankly to the kid on the cloud and the other with impossible long hair, both with lashing tails like the one of a monkey. The first kid walked a bit around with some strange little device in his hand where he was looking to, while the second watched, his arms folded over his chest. Their mouths fell open, and probably would have hit the ground if that had been possible, when the smaller kid grabbed with his hand in a small bush and drew the long-sought orange ball from it.  
  
"Bah.... it's got six stars... it's not the one of my Grandfather." Goku said while examining the small orb. "So that's a dragonball.... I at least thought they were a bit bigger." Raditz said, arching a brow.  
  
"Give us the dragonball, kids, and no one will be harmed." The guy now grinned, holding his gun raised to the two brothers. Goku blinked "You know what they are?"  
  
The dog person snarled: "Not so curious, kid, it's bad for your health! Just give the damn thing and we'll let you live." Raditz chuckled softly and said "Let's see..." he paused mockingly as if thinking deeply, then said "No."  
  
The man growled and stepped closer, ready to shoot. "For the last time, kid, give me that thing, or I'll ...." Raditz grinned maliciously "Do you even know who you're talking to...."  
  
Quicker than the eye of the man could follow, Raditz's tail, which had been curled around his waist, lashed out, sending the guy flying. Raditz made a sprinting move and disappeared from sight. He reappeared in front of the man and kicked him up in mid-flight. Raditz flew up after him, drew his fists above his head and sent the man into the rocks of the mountain side with a hammer-blow.  
  
The dog-guy in the meanwhile had tried to grab Goku's dragonball, but got an uppercut by the kid instead. Holding his painful chin, he stepped back. He grabbed his gun and shot. Goku easily dodged the bullets and ran forward. With a devastating kick in the stomach, the dog-guy was sent after his companion.  
  
Raditz landed and nodded "Good job." to Goku. He grinned "Thanks. I wonder... how would they know about the dragonballs?" "Hm.... don't know, don't care. Let's get the next one." "Alrighty."  
  
Goku grabbed the dragonradar from his bag after putting the dragonball in it. He clicked on it and the screen beeped, indicating the location of the next dragonball. "That seems far.... a long way to the north." Goku looked up to his fellow Saiyan. "Let's go?" Raditz nodded "Let's go." Goku hopped onto Nimbus which was still floating there and followed his brother into the air.  
  
"Damn kids..... they're not human, I tell ya....." The dog-guy groaned and pulled himself up from under the pile of rocks. He managed to reach the car with great effort, open the door and grab the mobile on the seat. He sank down with his back leaning against the side of the car, gritted his teeth and dialled some number.  
  
A few seconds later, an angry voice answered "What!?" "Er... Colonel, sir? We... were attacked and lost the dragonball, sir." "WHAT!?" the voice bellowed through the phone, "You morons!!! Can't you do anything right!!?" "Er, yes, sir... I mean, no, sir.... I mean, er...." "Shut up! ... With how many were they?" "Erm... two... kids .... sir..." " ****************** WHAT!!!!???"  
  
Colonel Silver was now more than just pissed-off.... how did he ever get stuck with such imbeciles? Angrily, he threw the mobile against the wall, causing it to break in a hundred pieces, grabbed his bazooka and ran outside. He looked up to the two flying figures in the sky, placed his bazooka on his shoulder and aimed. The colonel fired twice.  
  
The Nimbus cloud exploded with a loud BANG and Goku was thrown off. He made a swift back flip and landed on his feet, a few meters from the colonel. Raditz was less fortunate. Distracted by the close explosion in front of him, he never saw the projectile aimed for him coming and was fully hit in his side. Goku saw how he fell down and hit the ground hard. Shocked, he yelled "RADITZ!!???", but he didn't move....  
  
Goku turned, softly growling deep in his throat, to Colonel Silver "You bastard... you killed my brother...." The colonel chuckled "oh, boo-hoo..." "He didn't do anything to you!" "You think I give a sh*t, kiddo? You shouldn't have meddled in the affairs of the Red Ribbon Army. Now give me the dragonball and go home... tell your mommy she has a mouth less to feed." He laughed loudly.  
  
Goku felt like he was gonna explode. Furiously, he flew forward and threw a punch into the colonel's face, which was quickly followed by a kick up into the groin. Colonel Silver made a weird whistle-like sound and fell down out- cold.  
  
"Really nice.... now finish it with a blow to the back of the neck." Goku whirled around, "RADITZ!!! You're still alive!!!!" Raditz was sitting up and looked to his little brother. "Of course I am! Are you crazy? Like some human with some stupid little weapon could kill a Saiyan.... er... he just caught me off-guard, that's all. I'm fine." With that, he stood up and brushed himself a bit off.  
  
"Yeah right..... and what's that, then?" Goku pointed to Raditz's side. Most of the armour was torn away, as well as the black shirt underneath. His skin was burned and blood trickled down over his side. "You were lucky you were wearing that armour.... otherwise it would have probably been a lot worse.... we have to let that get cleaned." Goku looked around, "But where are we going to find a doctor around here...."  
  
"Nah, what for? I said I'm fine!" "YAWN!... Say, what's all the commotion about .... I was just sleeping so good...." Raditz raised an eyebrow looking to his shoulder where suddenly a blue-and-yellow cat was clinging on. "Puar!?" said Goku, "How.... how did you get here????"  
  
Puar blinked a few times "Well, I.... er... in the car.... I was looking for a nice place to sleep, where it was soft and warm and where no one would disturb me.... so I crawled under Raditz's hair when you weren't paying attention... holding onto his back, I slept in this mass of softy- ness... heh heh....." Puar looked sheepishly, scratching the back of her (A/N: I don't know if they ever mentioned it in the series, but in my 'humble' ~cough~ opinion, Puar is definitely female) head with one paw and still hugging a strand of black hair in the other. "Well would ya know.... now I'm suddenly some teddybear for floating cats...." mumbled Raditz.  
  
"Gomen!" (A/N: meaning 'I'm sorry') "No, it's okay..." reassured Goku, "right, Raditz?" "Whatever... anyways, she'll have to come along though... I'm not going all the way back just to bring her back home... We ..." Raditz suddenly cringed and fell forward. His hand grabbed his wounded side painfully as he rolled onto his back, cursing under his breath. Puar jumped off his shoulder and stood next to him. "You ok???" she exclaimed. "Oh my god! You're hurt!!!" "No... kidding....." he muttered just before passing out. "Raditz!!!" Puar yelled.  
  
"He'll be ok if we can bring him to a doctor fast...." said Goku ".... hey, maybe that guy had some capsules!" He ran into one of the capsule houses and looked around. Onto the desk, lay a small box. Goku grabbed it and opened the box, which contained about a dozen of capsules. "Alright!!! Got it!"  
  
Quickly, he ran back outside to Raditz and Puar, who was standing guard by him, trying to nurse the wound as good as she could. Goku took a capsule on good luck, clicked and threw it. Luck seemed to be on his side, as a plane stood there as the smoke cleared. "Now how are we going to fly this thing....." "I know how to fly a plane!" said Puar. "Really? Cool! Get in and let's get going then! Hopefully there's a town to the north....."  
  
"I believe there is... Jingle town or something like that." Puar jumped into the cockpit and started the engine, while Goku grabbed Raditz's arm and pulled him over his shoulder that way, leaped up and landed in the backseat. Soon, the plane was airborne and the trio was heading north, hoping to find Jingle town soon. 


	10. Another Saiyan alive?

Wow, chapter 10 already ... ^_^  
  
Didn't know I was gonna make a fic like that..... actually, I can make it as long as I want, I got an entire DB, DBZ and DBGT storyline + the movies to write! Oh boy, better start writing then....  
  
It's been a long time I updated ^.^" GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!!!!!! It's because of lots of school work, writer's block and ill-ness u.u" really!  
  
Btw, '......' Person thinks  
  
"......." Person says  
  
And before starting with the fic, first some things:  
  
First, to answer the question steena asked a long time ago (gomen for not doing so earlier), yes, our fav Saiya-jin no Ouji, Vegeta, is going to make his appearance... so I must thank you for asking that 'cuz I had a bad writer's block and you gave me a great idea ^^  
  
Second, after my loyal reviewer (no, really!) I'm gonna call the OC in this chapter (and maybe, probably, other chapters) Kate.  
  
Third, to answer ss4rycol's question, Raditz isn't as evil as he is in the series, because he's still young and hasn't done all those purging missions (he has done some, but not that much as he would after) and stuff (which led to the arrogant, cold and evil guy in the series). I think if things would have happened otherwise (like in my fic), he would have been different. Of course, he isn't as good and innocent as Goku, and you'll have to read the fic to see how Raditz is gonna turn out to be (even I don't know, lol).  
  
And last, Lord Marix said that Puar was male. It's just that.... Puar's always so panicking about Yamcha, when I read the manga and see the anime.... oh well..... I just don't know. Unless people would suddenly start complaining enormously, I'll have Puar as a female character..... Maybe Puar's hermaphrodite o.o"  
  
Now let's get on with the story, shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/DBZ/DBGT or the characters, this story and the original characters are mine though.  
  
CHAPTER 10: ANOTHER SAIYAN ALIVE?  
  
_____________________________________  
  
A soft groan escaped his throat. He felt really groggy, slowly waking up, as suddenly something pounded on his stomach. Goku blinked his eyes open to see Puar jump exited up and down on him, beaming "He's alive!!!! He's okay!!!" "Woah, calm down already....." he muttered, rubbing his sore head, "what in the world happened? I can't remember what....." "Oh, we were flying in that plane, remember?" Puar didn't wait for an answer, "Well, we got caught in a snowstorm when we reached the northern continent and we crashed near Jingle Village. Some townspeople saw us and when the storm had calmed down a bit, they came and rescued us." "Ah.... so we're in Jingle Village now?"  
  
Puar nodded. Goku suddenly jumped up remembering something "Where's Raditz!!??" "You mean that older kid?" Goku looked next to him and noticed for the first time the small kid, about 6 years old maybe, who actually had been sitting there the whole time. "Yeah! He's my older brother and he was with us. Where is he???"  
  
The girl pointed to a door leading to another room, "He's in that room. My big sister is taking care of him... she's a great doctor... well, actually the only doctor in the village and miles around. You're very lucky that we found you guys. And your brother seemed hurt pretty bad...." "Yeah, he was.... so he's gonna make it?" "I ... don't know really.... my sis said that he had lost much blood." Goku sighed. Finally he found someone of his family and .... He wasn't gonna lose his family again! "He'll be alright.... he just has to!"  
  
Doctor Kate stared very intrigued to her patient while she was nursing his wounds. He seemed tall and rather muscular for his age ... 17, stood on the paper on her clipboard, at least, that's what that strange cat said; such- wise hair, she had never seen. Gently, she removed the pieces of scattered armour, allowing her to see the young man's bare chest fully.  
  
A soft giggle escaped her lips as memories of childhood came back, when she still dreamt of her fierce knight that would one day come for her, one that many young girls dream of. She found it hard to keep her eyes from staring at the youth's beautiful, well-shaped chest-muscles and the handsome features of his face, even if he was in a sleeping state, but he seemed so peaceful.....  
  
With a moist cloth, she wiped the dried blood from his abdomen when she noticed something peculiar. "What a strange belt.... it looks funny though. Why would someone like he wear such a thing...." Softly, she touched the furry 'belt'. She let a startled shriek when it suddenly moved. It unwrapped itself slowly from the boy's waist to drop down limp next to his unconscious body. Kate watched blinking. She didn't dare to try and turn him around to see if it was really attached, but she could guess as much.  
  
"A tail???? Oh boy, then you think you've seen everything...." Kate flinched as suddenly the young man groaned and shifted his body a bit. She watched him blink his eyes open, look around and finally stare straight at her. Kate felt her face redden and an uncomfortable silence followed. She eyed slowly over his entire body, from his dark blue boots, black spandex shorts, the lashing, strange appendage, his unbelievable long, spiky mane, naked chest and then those deep onyx-coloured eyes she felt she could drown in.  
  
Raditz looked confused around, his head felt as if hit by a truck and he had no clue where he was, 'What happened....' then he noticed the girl staring at him. He coughed "Where am I, woman!?" The girl huffed "Don't call me woman! I have a name, you know! My name is Kate. And if you want to know, you're in Jingle Village." "Now I know a lot...." he remarked sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know much about you either. Anyways, you should be grateful! I just may have saved your life, you know, those wounds were really serious. How did you get them.... probably by doing something stupid and reckless." She sighed 'Boys.....' "Some guy blasted me out of the sky with a bazooka."  
  
Kate blinked "Wait a sec, I can't follow here.... blast out of the sky? Bazooka?" The boy nodded as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Err...... nevermind... now tell me, what's your name? I haven't heard it yet." "Raditz." "Raditz? What a strange name..." "And Kate's so normal?" "It sure is!" She glared at him.  
  
"... and what's your family name then?" Kate became a bit more the official doctor again and grabbed her clipboard. She filled in some areas on the paper and when he didn't answer, she glared at him again. "Well?" "... I don't have a family name ..... maybe I do, but I don't know what it is." "......." 'Now that's one strange kid...' She sighed "A family name is the name that comes after your first name. So people know who you and your parents are.... yeah, that practically covers it." "But...." "What!?" "Tsch.... fine, if you really need a 'family name' .... Bardockson."  
  
She raised an eyebrow "Raditz Bardockson? Now that's really a strange name.... You must be foreign." "Something like that." Kate wondered what he meant with that, but didn't bother anymore to ask. She wanted to end this weird case as soon as possible.... and yet, it really intrigued her actually.  
  
Kate felt a blush over her cheeks at the thought. She looked up and her eyes widened as the object of her thoughts had disappeared. Shocked and a bit panicking she looked around. She stopped as she heard some weird noises from the room next to this one. Cautiously, Kate went to the door and glanced inside.  
  
Her jaw fell almost to the ground as she watched Raditz raid the fridge. "HEY!!!!" She shouted. Raditz turned around and said with a mouthful "What???" In his hand, he held a roasted chicken, which Kate just bought for dinner. "What are you doing!!???" He swallowed the content of his mouth. "Can't you see?" He took another bite of the chicken. "I'm eating." Kate slapped her forehead. "Yeah, I can see that indeed.... BUT THAT'S MY FOOD!!!!" "So?" He swallowed again, "I was really hungry." "You could at least have asked, you jerk!" "Chill girl...." She stared at him and sighed "Heh.... just, continue and don't mind me...." He already did before she had said so. Kate rolled her eyes "Weird monkey...." she muttered and walked into the living room.  
  
"Kate!" Her younger sister smiled up to her. "Is everything okay?" "Yeah, Lissy, he's fine. He's actually raiding the kitchen at the moment." "See, I said so." Lissy said to the kid that was standing by her. Kate recognised him as the other kid that they saved from the plane. She noticed the same tail swaying behind him as the one of her patient.  
  
He had a warm smile and nodded to Lissy. A sudden roar-like sound came from his stomach. He looked sheepishly as he scratched the back as his head nervously with one hand. "Er... heh, heh, I'm hungry." He said in a childish voice. "Why don't you join your brother in the kitchen?" Lissy suggested. He grinned, nodded again and dashed off into the other room. Kate looked to her younger sister, sighed and wondered how she ever got into this....  
  
**********************************************  
  
The young teenager paced back and forth in the small room that they called his quarters in the huge spaceship, his lashing, dark brown tail accentuating his obvious dismay. Man, he was one angry Saiyan.... and that was exactly his problem, as he was almost the only one left! He was destined to be the ruler of the greatest warrior race in the galaxy, but, and just a few days before the grand ceremony would have taken place in which he, as the oldest male child of the king, would have been officially reckoned as the Prince of Saiyans and the successor to the throne, the home planet of the said warrior race is blown to kingdom come, with almost the entire race on it.  
  
As far as the youth knew, only he and his trainer, the elite guard Nappa, were the survivors of the ... 'accident'. He damn knew well that this had been no accident at all. Freiza only had said so to him. No way he'd believe a word of that slimy lizard, especially about this kind of businesses. Now he was stuck here, he, the Saiya-jin no Ouji, as a subject to Freiza and his goons, a pet slave to that filthy bastard.  
  
He growled deeply and kicked the small water can that stood there, smashing it against the wall and leaving a moist stain. "Weren't there any other survivors? It can't be that the whole race, except for me and Nappa, was exactly at that moment on Vegeta-sei...." He roared in annoyance, he had to get his mind on something else, some mission or assignment, it didn't matter as long as he didn't have to stay here and wait.  
  
He left the room and walked determined to Freiza's quarters. As he past it, he heard the alien's voice in the control room. A bit curious of what Freiza was talking about, he didn't enter, but pressed his ear against the door, trying to listen in on the conversation. He heard someone else talk, a voice he quickly recognised as Kui's, one of that bootlicking cowards.  
  
"The was a spacepod spotted on the location of Vegeta-sei, master Freiza." "At Vegeta-sei? Who would go there now...." There was a soft humming sound, indicating that the lizard was floating in his hoverchair. "I would say, Lord Freiza," That voice was obviously that pretty-boy Zarbon's, "One of those Saiyans returning from a mission, instead of being blown up like the rest."  
  
"Most logical.... yes. Now, he is on his way here, right...." "Err..... no, sir, he went in a total different direction. "WHAT!? He was supposed to come here! What's that monkey thinking!?" Freiza growled in frustration. "And where is he at this moment?" "His pod isn't activated at the moment...." "And!?" "Well, that means he has landed somewhere." "I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, YOU IDIOT! I NEED TO KNOW WHERE!!!!" The prince could hear the purple alien gulp in fear. "Er..... er..... we can't locate him exactly, but he seems to be in the third quadrant, he probably has landed on one of those backwater planets.... or he crashed .... or his pod's fuel or power ran out and he died in space, sir. But I can find out if we search the file in the main computer, if it recorded the last signatures of the pod before it landed or ran out....."  
  
He had heard enough .... there was another Saiyan alive! And maybe more ... why would he otherwise go to some stupid faraway planet? If he could only find out which planet... and preferably before Frieza does. Those goons would soon find out indeed so he had to hurry. He ran down several corridors and entered a room, yelling "Zand!? You here?" "My, my, Vegeta.... what would my prince want from me.", a voice answered, it's owner walked out of a nearby room. The alien was humanoid, but his skin was almost black and his hair grey or silver-like, he looked rather canine, especially in the face. Zand had been one of the few non-Saiyans on Vegeta- sei and one of the less few who lived in the Royal palace. He had worked there as an engineer, when Prince Vegeta was a young kid, he often tried and showed him how a computer works, what you can do with it, .... but they always ended up playing videogames, much to the annoyance of King Vegeta.  
  
"I want you to do something for me. I need a bit of information from the main computer and I'd like it deleted afterwards. Can you do that?" "Piece o' cake." Zand grinned "Is it that important?" Vegeta nodded "It... can be of great importance to me, but the more important face is that Frieza or anyone else for that matter, may not know. But we don't have much time!"  
  
"They're searching for it right now? We'll snatch it right from under their very noses then!" The alien smirked and walked over to a small desk on the other side of the room, which barely sustained the weight of cables, several machines, a keyboard and a monitor. The whole thing made a buzz- like sound. Zand clicked a button on the keyboard and the monitor's screen lit up.  
  
He sat down on a chair by the desk, while his fingers ran at an awesome speed over the different keys of the board. Series of numbers, letters and symbols appeared, flashed, rolled over the screen and disappeared. "Say, Vegeta, I can do much, but I'm not telepathic, " he said without looking away from the screen, "What are we exactly looking for?" "The location of the pod that was at Vegeta-sei a few days ago."  
  
"I see.... yeah, that's what they're looking for now." "What! And they found it already!?" "No... almost though.... but not if I can help it." He smirked a sharp-fanged grin and leaned aside, opened up a drawer and scooped up a small disc from inside. He slid it into the computer and typed in some codes when a few screens popped up. Vegeta was leaning against the wall, arms locked over his chest and he raised an eyebrow, watching Zand uncomprehending.  
  
The icon indicating the other person, Kui, who was searching through the files of the main computer, disappeared. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Heh? How did you do that!?" "Simple...." his attention was still fully to the computer's screen, so his voice sounded a bit absent, "on that disc was a virus, which I've sent to the computer they used to searched through the files." "But..... hm... what if they find out?" The prince said, back in his usual dark and cold voice.  
  
"They'll just think it's a malfunction.... Unless they would know someone else is after the information .... do they?" Vegeta shook his head. "No, they don't. They didn't notice me anyway nor would they think I want the information." Zand nodded "Good. Now.... in a few minutes I've got all what you want. Just wait a bit." "Just hurry up."  
  
Vegeta sat down on the ground and rested his elbows on his knees. Absently, he ran a gloved hand though his flaming crest of thick, black hair. His tail danced lazily up and down next to him. "So, my prince, if I have the information, what are you gonna do then?" "Huh?" "Are you going to the planet the pod went?"  
  
Vegeta looked up to the back of the alien. "Er.... I hadn't thought about it yet. But I suppose .... yes." "Freiza will never let you." "He should try and stop me!" This time, Zand looked away from the screen, turned around in his chair and gave a meaningful glance to the kid sitting there. Then he turned his attention back to his computer.  
  
"........" Vegeta sighed. He clenched his fists and slammed them into the ground. "DAMN IT!!! That slimy bastard! I HATE HIM!!!!!" He leaned back against the wall "But I tell ya... I'll have my revenge some day.... some day... I will. And that Saiyan is going to help me! And we're not the only ones that hate Freiza, I'm gonna ..." Zand interrupted him, "True, but that's what your father tried too... and he failed." "I won't fail!"  
  
"Vegeta, be reasonable. Really, you still have much to learn.... first, about those others that hate Freiza too, there are a lot who'd even rather turn you in to Freiza than helping you. Be very careful of who to trust. Trust only those who you are VERY certain of." Vegeta blinked a bit looking to Zand. "Vegeta-sei was so good before Freiza came...." The elder man sighed "There you had loyalty, honour and duty.... they say a lot of bad stuff about Saiyans, but ..... oh well, nevermind."  
  
The screen beeped suddenly. "Vegeta! I found it!" Vegeta jumped up and peered over Zand's shoulder to the computer. "Chikyuu-sei.... Great job... now, save it on a disc or so and delete the file from the main computer. Zand nodded. A few seconds later, he handed a silvery disc to the prince and clicked the monitor out.  
  
"Well, my prince, what are you gonna do now?" "I will keep this save in my quarters.... and you're right. I'll bide my time till I'm stronger. But I'll go there when I'm ready." Zand nodded grinning "Very well, my prince."  
  
Vegeta walked to the door. "Oh... and Zand?" "Yes?" "My thanks...." "You're welcome, my prince." 


	11. Invade Muscle Tower!

Originally I wasn't gonna involve Vegeta so much in the storyline, but hey, I actually liked his part in the last chapter, so he'll become more important than I thought he would ^_^"  
  
Thank you very much to those who reviewed ^^ it's always nice to know people like your story, lol  
  
Disclaimer: you know the sh*t, I do not own DBZ or the characters, if I would, I wouldn't be writing this.... it would have been on TV by now. But as it goes differently in the show, you can see I indeed do not own it. I do own this story.... well, the concept, and my own characters, not that I earn money with it anyway.....  
  
CHAPTER 11: INVADE MUSCLE TOWER!  
  
______________________________________  
  
"So that's Muscle Tower..." Raditz stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking outside through the window. "Yes... it's the base of the Red Ribbon Army in this region. Our village is forced to work for the bastards...." The girl standing by him replied.  
  
"I don't get it, why don't you guys just fight back!?" The girl looked to Goku. "It isn't that simple. We aren't armed, nor are we that strong. Besides, they hold our mayor captive as a hostage. They threatened to kill him if we didn't do what they say." "I see...." Raditz muttered softly.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll save your mayor!" Goku yelled cheerfully, "Right, big brother!? ..... Brother?" Getting no response, Goku glanced, raising an eyebrow, over to Raditz, who seemed lost in thoughts. "Raditz!!!" "Huh, what? ...." Raditz looked up blinking and stared back at Goku "Oh.... er....", he remembered what they were actually talking about, "yeah, we'll invade the tower thing, give the Red Sissy guys a royal kick in the ass, save your mayor and be back by lunch time!" Goku blinked for a sec, nodded grinning then and ran outside.  
  
"NO WAIT!!!" Kate yelled. Goku appeared a bit later back at the door entrance, almost fully turned into an icicle, muttering: "Brrrrr..... I- it's c-c-c-cold!!!" Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
A little while later, the group was standing outside of the house. Raditz had received, as his armour was totally destroyed anyways, a black shirt with a white-coloured dragon printed on it, which had been of Kate's father, a long, black cloak and a pair of blue jeans, with a neat hole in so his tail was swaying freely behind him now. Goku wore his usual gi, but with thick pants, boots and a jacket over it. Nyoi-bo (his stick weapon) was attached on his back.  
  
"Alright, let's go!!!" Goku ran off towards Muscle Tower. Raditz followed shortly behind him, flying a few meters above the ground. Kate and Lissy waved them good-bye. "Good luck!!! ... And be careful! Those wounds aren't fully healed yet!" Kate sighed under her breath. Lissy looked up to her. "They sure are strange, huh?" "Yeah... they certainly are... I do hope that they'll win. But I doubt it. It just seems so impossible.... what can two boys do against the Red Ribbon Army?" "Will they make it?" "I don't know, sis.... I don't know."  
  
The few guards standing in the snowy field around the tower noticed the two fast-moving figures heading towards them. Although kinda curious whatever it was, they opened fire, as no one was allowed to approach the base. They never knew what happened to them, as one of the two said figures just faded out of the bullets' fireline, appeared back in sight in front of a guard and swiftly knocked him out with a well-aimed kick to the head. The other one dodged the bullets and dashed forward, launching himself into the stomach of another guard with a neat headbutt. The poor guy was smashed into the wall of the tower. The last guard shrieked and ran away.  
  
Raditz chuckled watching him and shook his head in pity "Coward..." He looked up to the large tower. "And I don't think the ones inside are much braver, only more cocky probably." He leaped up, made a front-flip and landed on the balcony of the second floor. Goku made a running start, pulling out Nyoi-bo yelling "Grow!", miraculously, it grew larger, and the kid used it as a vaulting pole. Goku landed next to Raditz and his weapon went back to it's normal size. Raditz raised an eyebrow, opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted as suddenly the loudspeaker just above the door jolted to life and boomed an annoying voice: "Nice trick, kiddos, but you'll need more to impress me... well, what are you waiting for? We got a nice welcome inside for you here .... or do you chicken out?"  
  
Raditz growled and snarled back at the camera next to the loudspeaker "If you bakas are too cowardly to come outside, we'll come in, don't worry!" With that, he kicked into the iron door, causing to fly through the room behind it and hit the opposite wall, smashing a person that was in it's path (A/N: ouch, tough luck... now who gets crushed by a flying door....). The two Saiyans walked through the entrance and looked around to the bunch of guys that's inside.  
  
The guards stared blankly from the smashed door in the wall to the two kids that appeared in the doorway. "What are you idiots waiting for!!??? Kill them!!!" the loudspeaker bellowed.  
  
Raditz and Goku were quickly surrounded by the group of armed soldiers. "Allow me to take care of this...." Raditz whispered to Goku, "you get to the next floor!" "But ....." "Do it! I can't kill them if you're here!" Goku nodded slowly and slipped between two guards to the stairs, leaving them only able to blink watching him. Some of the guys started to go after him, but were stopped by Raditz who suddenly spoke "Leave him .... you'll be dead in a sec anyways...."  
  
The guards turned to him chuckling, almost surprised that a kid could have such arrogance. The boy only smirked, the most evil smirk they've ever seen. Raditz suddenly jumped up. Golden energy crackled around his body as he shouted "Scatter shot!!!", the energy gathered in a sphere around his body, to explode in a fury of blasts, shooting off towards the several guards. In the blink of an eye, every last one of the guards was obliterated and most of the wall of the floor had disappeared as well. Raditz floated down and ran up the stairs.  
  
*********************************************  
  
A little ki ball from his hand flew into the cowering frog-like alien's head, which exploded. The small prince wiped the pieces of skin and blood from his face with the back of his gloved hand. 'That'll teach the baka messing with the Prince of Saiyans ...' he smirked 'The most valuable lesson of his life ... and the last one. One that Freiza will learn some day as well.' The youth's face turned into a scowl.  
  
He looked around the several corpses spread across the ground. He was in some kind of desert and at the horizon, the shape of a city was formed in the light of the setting sun. The aliens he killed seemed to be the 'welcoming ceremony'. "Pathetic weaklings ...." Vegeta snorted. He looked up to the sky as the stars started to shine through the darkening atmosphere. 'The moon shall soon rise.... but I got still plenty of time.' After his conversation with Zand, he had received a mission to purge this ball of mud. He had gone without his usual bodyguard Nappa, as he was on another mission. Besides, Vegeta could easily take the task on alone, certainly as the moon here was full tonight.  
  
Vegeta settled down on a large rock. He looked down to the small disc in his hand after searching absently through his armour's pocket. A bit curious, the prince slid the disc in his scouter and clicked it. "Hm.... the planet isn't even that far from here. I should be able to make it ...." Vegeta thought about it, considering if he should go there or not. It seemed a bit of a dilemma to him, remembering what Zand had said. 'I'm probably not ready yet... nor is that Saiyan probably, if it is indeed a Saiyan. Who could it be....'  
  
He clicked on his scouter again, searching through the files of the disc, till he came to something interesting 'So the pod left Vegeta-sei four months ago... mission for the planet Tralin-sei... and the person that was assigned for the mission.....' "YES! It IS a Saiyan!" Vegeta grinned, a bit relieved with the knowledge. He clicked his scouter off.  
  
Noticing it suddenly got pretty dark, Vegeta glanced up to the only source of light ... The prince smirked up to the full moon while his tail danced wildly through the air.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Much thanks to ss4rycol, of course for reviewing, and for the name of Goku's weapon ^^ Arigato!!! 


	12. Sergeant Metallic

On to chapter 12! ^^  
  
Much thanks to all the reviewers ! Glad you all like my story !  
  
Chibi-Vegeta : Dark Sephy doesn't own DBZ or the characters, nor me for that matter   
  
Me : I do own my own characters!  
  
Chibi-Vegeta : but i'm not your character! HA!  
  
Me : "-.-  
  
Me : anyway, I got myself my own computer (don't have Internet on it yet though) in my room ^^ so that means i can work on my fic whenever I want without a bro or sis nagging that they want on the pc too..... sigh, little brothers....  
  
Raditz : Tell me about it.....  
  
Me : your bro can't be as worse as ....  
  
Raditz : _ * cough-fight-cough-death-cough *  
  
Me : ..... nevermind.  
  
Me : by the way, in my story, Raditz always calls Goku just plain Goku instead of Kakarot/Kakarotto. I don't know why I do it, maybe 'cuz I want to make Raditz a tad less arrogant, so excepting that Kakarot has an other name, as he never heard his real name from anyone else. Something like that. That's logical, ne?  
  
Raditz: To say it short, Goku is easier to type than Kakarotto.  
  
Me: er..... begin this story already ! ! !  
  
CHAPTER 12 : SERGEANT METALLIC  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Four o' clock in the afternoon on a sunny day. A sharp bell-sound cut through the silence, soon followed by the sound of a large group of kids and teenagers running through the school's doors. Two girls from the second last year left the building walking, seeming to be caught in an intense discussion.  
  
"So that's what happened.... Man, you've sure been through a lot, Bulma!" "You can say that again. But it sure was fun though." Bulma narrated Jade about her travels with Goku, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar that summer vacation before the World Tournament. "So, if you gather all the dragonballs, you can make any wish you want?" "Yep, any wish at all." "Awesome.... so what were you gonna wish for?"  
  
Bulma grinned "Whaddya think? I was gonna wish for a boyfriend of course!" Jade giggled "And your wish came true with Yamcha then!?" "Not really, you didn't let me finish my story. You see, I wasn't able to make my wish, because of that Pilaf-weirdo." "Oh yeah.... you were captured in his castle! So what happened next?" "Well, the blue dwarf summoned the dragon, and man, that thing was huge! It was really amazing! But Oolong managed to do his wish first."  
  
Jade nodded "I wish I could have seen it...." "Really, I don't know if you wanted to be in my place at that moment, or anyway, at what happened next!" "What happened then?" "Kinda the same what happened at the tournament ..... but only one monster then. We were locked in a small room with a glass roof, so that we would be roasted when the sun would rise... not really a pleasant idea. Anyway, Goku accidentally saw the full moon and became that huge thing, destroying the entire castle and our prison with it."  
  
"Wow.... and then?" "Well, Goku was out of control, so we had to cut off his tail. That was the only thing we could think of at that moment, because that's his weak point. Miraculously, that was exactly the method to bring him back to his normal form."  
  
The girls arrived at Jade's home. "And why are Goku and Raditz still searching for the dragonballs now?" "I believe that Goku wants to find the dragonball of his grandfather.... Kind of the thing that his grandfather left him, you see, he values it enormously." "I see.... I actually thought he was willing to make a wish." "A wish? .... Could be, but I actually have no idea what Goku would want to wish."  
  
"What about wishing his parents to this planet or so? Now that he knows who they are....." "Hey, yeah.... what a great idea, Jade!" Bulma said jauntily, "Why didn't Goku thought of that earlier or so... heh, maybe he never thought about an option to find his parents .... oh well, I suppose I can't tell him now anymore." "He isn't gathering the dragonballs, he'll be back when he has found the four-star dragonball, so we can suggest it to him then." "True.... but what if Raditz wants to gather the dragonballs? Maybe he wants to make a wish instead...." "He'll sure want to bring his parents here too, I think, why not."  
  
Bulma thought a bit "I don't know though.... it's just that... there is something about him .... call it nonsense maybe or female intuition, he has something that I don't really trust." Jade arched a brow "What then?" She stepped on the threshold, searching the key in her pocket, "I don't really get what you mean, Bulma." "I can't really put my finger on it, but he has something .... evil." "Evil!? Come on, since when are you into that superstitious stuff? Are you 17 or 70?" Jade chuckled while inserting the key in the door's keyhole.  
  
"I'm not kidding, Jade. But yeah.... maybe you're right. It's probably nothing. Still.... he hasn't told us everything yet, has he? There are still a lot of mysteries." "Sure, Bulma... why don't you ask him when he gets back then. I can't answer those." Jade walked inside and half-closed the door. "See ya tomorrow in school ..... and don't forget that paperwork you had to make for our history project, we gotta bring it in tomorrow!" Bulma slapped her forehead "Oh yeah! I forgot! I still got to make it!" Jade shook her head sighing. "See you tomorrow, Jade, I really got to go!" Bulma ran off. Jade waved and closed the door.  
  
**************************  
  
* RRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG * Yamcha grunted and ran over to the phone. He answered annoyed "Capsule Corps...." A high-pitched, soft voice spoke through the phone "Hello, can I please speak to Yamcha?" "You're speaking to." "Yamcha! Hi, it's me!" "..... Puar??? Where the hell are you!!??? We were worried sick about you!" "I'm sorry, Yamcha..... I accidentally went along with Goku and Raditz." "Ooooohhh....how .... er.... so are you all ok?" "Well.... let's say we are now..... I think, 'cuz both Goku and Raditz are out now to find the next dragonball. We already found one, but it isn't Goku's."  
  
"And what do you mean with 'we are now'?..." "Oh, er.... nothing, heh heh...." 'It's better if I don't make them worried... otherwise he would want me to return home instead of helping Goku and Raditz....' Puar thought, "a little accident that happened when we tried to get the first dragonball, and Raditz got hurt. No big deal, really."  
  
"Raditz got hurt? Of you three, only he got hurt, while he is the strongest one!? What happened? Something attacked you, isn't it? What did? Something that could hurt that guy can't be 'no big deal'!" "Errrr.... really, it was nothing, he just.... erm.... okay, someone attacked us and erm.... he only managed to hit Raditz, as he surprised us and Goku took him out just after. See, no big deal."  
  
"Hm.... so you are now coming home, right?" "..... erm, no, I'd like to stay with them till we find Goku's dragonball, if ... you don't mind that. I just called so you would know where I am so you didn't need to worry about me." "I can't really say no, can I? I can't come over and drag you home. But stay out of trouble, Puar! You said Goku and Raditz were out? Then were are you at?"  
  
"I'm in Jingle Village, the dragonball is somewhere around here." "Jingle Village??? ..... wait, isn't that some small town all up to the north? Those dragonballs do know where to land..... anyway, sayonara and say hi to Goku from me." "I will, Sayonara, Yamcha!" * CLICK *  
  
*****************************  
  
The small town that particular phone call was from, lied in an environment of vast snowfields, alternated with pine forests. Not far from the village, just a few miles, stood a tall tower, the base of the tower a bit larger and a kind of balcony on the second floor, on which some cannons and automatic machineguns stood. A bit higher, on different floors, several satellite dishes were placed against the sides of the tower, as well as on top. Muscle Tower, the Red Ribbon Army's base in the northern regions of the world. The field, in which the tower was built in a short time about a year ago, was normally heavily guarded, but was empty at the moment, safe a few unconscious men lying spread across the ground. The place was very quiet. Inside the tower, however, things were getting more interesting at the moment....  
  
Blasting his way through a few more Red Ribbon goons on the stairs, Raditz finally reached the third floor. It was a rather large and empty room, with only in the middle a large armchair and a table, some closets against the wall and the stairs to the next floor at the opposite side of the room. He just saw Goku delivering a painful blow into the stomach of a giant weirdo, which flew right into the wall with a loud smashing sound. Raditz smirked "Good job, little brother...." Goku grinned broadly back at him.  
  
Both headed to the stairs to the next floor, when they suddenly heard a low grunt behind them "I'm your death!". Sweat-dropping, they turned slowly around and saw that the man simply stood up again and looked as if he had just been hit by a flyswatter.  
  
"Really, Goku, you don't put much power in your kick." chuckled Raditz while running forward to make his move. He faded from sight, confusing the tall guy, before reappearing at the height of his face and smashed him into the wall with a hard sidekick to the head. But again, he stood up, grunting "I'm your death!". Goku slid back in fighting stance "You don't either, big brother....."  
  
"No matter..... he'll go down this time!" Raditz threw back. The booming voice sounded through the loudspeaker again, laughing this time "I wouldn't be so cocky, kiddo, Sergeant Metallic is impossible to beat!" "For a weak human..... yes." Raditz smirked "You fool!" He snarled and dashed forward again.  
  
Raditz kneed into the sergeant's guts, causing him to double over. As he did, Raditz's tail rapidly uncurled from his waist and hooked around the giant's neck. Pulling him over his shoulder, he slammed him hard into the ground, headfirst. The tail released and Raditz quickly spun around, sending a kick into Metallic's groin, letting him fly in Goku's direction. Goku leaped up, doubled his fists and delivered a hammer-blow onto the man's head, slamming him into the ground once again.  
  
The two brothers grinned to themselves, kind of congratulating each other and walked to the stairs. A grunt sounded behind him. "No..... you gotta be kidding me ...." Goku muttered. They turned around to see that Sergeant Metallic had risen again. "Persistent little fellow, isn't he...." Raditz said, bit mockingly. The giant stomped over to the intruders. Towering over them, he grunted "I'm your death!"  
  
"That is getting old, you lame retard!" Raditz yelled. Metallic didn't really react to that comment, rather, he opened his mouth far wide with a strange 'CLING'-sound. Both Goku and Raditz raised an eyebrow. From within his throat, the sergeant suddenly fired a bomb! A large explosion followed. When the smoke had cleared, there was a big hole in the wall, but no sign of either Raditz or Goku. Metallic grinned "Problem solved." The loudspeaker laughed again, "Good job, Sergeant Metallic!"  
  
The Saiyans stood behind a pillar in the room, peering over the side to the tall guy. "I've never experienced anything like this...." Goku whispered. "There is indeed somewhat..... wrong here." agreed Raditz, "I know of something like a Mouth Ki Blast, but that!? That must mean that guy's a ...." Goku jumped from behind the pillar, " ..... hey, Goku, wait!" "KA....."  
  
Metallic turned to them "What!? You're still alive?" "ME .... HA .... ME ..... HAAAAAAA!!!!" He thrust his hands, wrists put together, forward, releasing a large white beam, hitting the Sergeant fully. The smoke faded away and Metallic stood there, head gone and his clothes torn. Goku gulped "Oops...."  
  
Goku quickly bowed his head putting his hands together "Gomen, sir...." Raditz stepped from behind the pillar. Goku looked to Raditz, blinked seeing his blank expression and turned around again..... as Metallic punched him hard. Goku caught himself in the air and landed a few meters behind Raditz "But... how's that possible!!????"  
  
"Simple...." Raditz replied bluntly. "Keep him busy for a sec, will ya?" "B- But!...." Goku stuttered, but Raditz had already blurted out of sight. 'What the hell is he willing to do.... oh well, I guess I'll have to trust him.' Goku stood up and, sliding back in a fighting stance, he stared angrily at the tall man. The physical fight continued.  
  
In the meanwhile, Raditz had appeared unnoticed floating behind Metallic, looking at his exposed, as his clothes were ripped away, back. 'I don't know much about electronics, but I remember how I once played with one of dads machines without him knowing .... ah well, he did quickly notice afterwards; it's just enough to ..." Raditz grabbed two different loose wires '...easy as pie....' He closed them together.  
  
Sergeant Metallic suddenly shuddered heavily, made weird movements, buzzed loudly and at last, fell down to the ground, not moving anymore. A bit of smoke appeared from his back.  
  
Goku blinked "What the....." Raditz smirked and landed triumphantly on the broken robot. "A short-circuit." He jumped down and walked to the stairs. "You coming?" Goku looked one more time to Sergeant Metallic, grinned and ran after his brother.  
  
******************************  
  
The young prince walked through the long corridor of the HQ-base towards his quarters, but was stopped as something suddenly jumped in front of him. He looked up to see it was actually someone and that it had to be Kui, that slimy bastard. Vegeta sighed in aggravation.  
  
"So the little monkey came back cowering from his mission, hm?" He taunted. Vegeta snarled right back "I didn't cower, I fulfilled it!" "HA! Yeah right, and I'm Freiza's mother! There's no way a little brat like you could have cleansed that planet in such a short time! The strongest readings were at least five times your strength!"  
  
Vegeta had to use all the self-control he possessed. Growling, he answered "Yeah, and ......!? I fulfilled my mission and am returning to my quarters now. Step aside." Kui just laughed and started to answer, as suddenly Zarbon walked towards them. Vegeta turned around to face him. "You, Saiyan, the money for your mission is in your chamber. Freiza 'congratulates' you on completing the task. Come to the head chamber tomorrow for your next mission." The green-skinned warrior walked away again.  
  
Vegeta turned back to Kui, smirking. "Now, mother of Freiza, you're gonna let me through?" 


	13. Lieutenant White

Me: Yo peeps! YES the exams are finished! That gives me a sudden will to write  
  
Raditz: Halleluia...........  
  
Me: Yeah! With those fucking exams, I didn't have any time to type the next chapter u.u"  
  
Me: ~kicks French book together with the rest of the schoolbooks of hell onto a pile~  
  
Me: and also the fact that I've started already earlier typing on this fic, but my PC did something wrong and it was deleted ='( ~pours gasoline on the pile of schoolbooks~  
  
Me: so enjoy the next chapter of Long Lost Brothers!!! ~runs off~  
  
Chibi-Vegeta: ~lights a match and throws it on the pile, then runs like fuck as it all explodes~  
  
Maria S.: yeah, I know that Raditz is a lot stronger than that, he indeed is in the story, but it's just the fact that Raditz is a lot stronger than any villain in Dragonball. But the reason actually is that at the moment Raditz wants to get a view of Goku's power, which, I know, isn't that much yet. You're right though, I was giving him a bit of a passive role first, but it's all gonna change, but I'm not yet gonna say anything. I'm not gonna continue following the DB storyline, and that's all that I say. You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
CHAPTER 13:  
  
________________________________  
  
The two Saiyans reached the fourth floor and were amazed to see that most of the space of the room was taken in by a forest. "How odd... why would there.." Goku was interrupted as something fast whizzed right past his head. He turned around to see it caught in a large rock behind him "A throwing knife???" He quickly turned back hearing other knives heading for him. Raditz stepped in front of him and caught each one in his hand in almost lazy gesture. Goku looked to him in awe for a few seconds.  
  
Raditz ignored him, dropped the knives to the ground and started gathering energy in his hand. When a shimmering ball of white ki was formed he threw it forward into the forest, seemingly at nothing in particular. The attack hit a large tree, which instantly caught fire. From the tree's top, sudden screams were heard and a man clad in a purple ninja-like robe jumped down from it. His clothes were on fire and he ran around yelling bloody murder. Eventually, he jumped into the large lake in the middle of the room. Raditz and Goku looked sweat-dropping to the sign by the lake on which stood: "ATTENTION: DANGEROUS PIRANHAS"  
  
They walked to the edge of the lake, watching bubbles appear at the surface, followed by a cloud of red colour in the water. Goku grimaced, while Raditz merely grinned cruelly. The elder brother motioned to the younger to follow him as he walked to the stairs of the next floor, when suddenly four identical ninjas as the unfortunate one in the lake jumped in front of them.  
  
"The fuck...." growled Raditz. "We are the fi... er.... four ninjas!" yelled the first one. "You were lucky just now, but you won't escape this time!" said the next one. "Prepare..." started the third, "To die!" finished the last.  
  
"Ah great, a bunch o' clowns...." sighed Raditz "Is circus in town or sumthin'!?" he exclaimed annoyed before dashing forward. Blurting out in his speed, he reappeared behind the leader slamming into the back of his neck, feeling bones crack beneath his massive fist. The ninja fell crashing down to the ground as Raditz almost snapped the next one in two with a hard spinkick. The other two quickly noticed their outmatch and ran for their lives.  
  
Raditz smirked and caught the third ninja, slashing his fist into his fleeing back, snapping his spine like a fragile twig. Floating just above the corpse he looked back to see where Goku was staying, finding him staring at him. "Well!? Come on!" he snapped and ran after the last ninja. He had run up the stairs and was standing by some strange, large cage. Hurriedly, the ninja opened the cage's door yelling "Android 8! Come out and help me! Kill those ... monsters!" Whatever that was inside, slowly stood up and stepped out of the cage.  
  
Android 8, who almost looked like a twin brother of the monster of Frankenstein, narrowed his eyes at the two arriving Saiyans in front of him and looked then down to the ninja next to him. "No...." The ninja blinked and looked up to the android "Er... you're just kidding, right? Come on, attack them!" "No. I don't want to fight." "WHAT!?" The ninja looked on the verge of exploding. "Enough with this shit..." a low voice growled. He looked terrified to the longhaired Saiyan towering above him.  
  
Raditz slammed his fist into the ninja's stomach, releasing the gathered energy and obliterating him in a blink of an eye. Quickly licking off the last bits of blood from his hand, he looked over to the android, who was cowering against the wall. Raditz chuckled deeply and laughed while walking towards the stairs.  
  
Not noticing Goku isn't following him, he reaches the next floor, ending up in the middle of a maze. Raditz sighed "I'm getting really pissed off of these stupid human games..." he threw his head up yelling "YOU COWARD! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME! IF I HAVE TO COME AND GET YOU I'LL KNOW NO MERCY AT ALL!!!"  
  
"Try your best shot, kid!" the voice from the loudspeaker sounded once again. "Oh, I will... I will...." Raditz muttered before throwing both hands up, hurling two blasts of energy right through the roof above him. The twin blast shot through every next floor, before finally slashing through the roof and disappearing in the atmosphere.  
  
Lieutenant White stared wide-eyed at the path of destruction left by the attack. If his jaw wasn't attached firmly to his skull, it would have hit the ground. The astonished expression soon was replaced by utter horror as he noticed the floating figure appear above the just-made hole in the ground. Quickly, he grabbed his gun and held it pressed firmly against the side of the mayor's head, who had been standing next to him, as White had decided to use him as a trump card.  
  
"Don't move... what ever you are... you're no kid, you're some kind of demon!" Raditz floated slowly forward. "ONE MORE INCH AND HE'S DEAD!" Raditz smirked cruelly "You think I give a shit? Go ahead... you'll soon join him in the afterlife." Lieutenant White gulped.  
  
The two opponents stared each other down for a few seconds, one's gaze full of fear and pure terror, the other cold and cruel. The thrilling silence was interrupted as a voice suddenly called through "No, Raditz!!! Don't kill him too!" Goku came running into the room. "Raditz... how could you.... those men hadn't done anything to you! HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM LIKE THAT!!??" Raditz looked over his shoulder with annoyance in his glance. "What do you mean, little brother... I don't see what's wrong with that. They were just pathetic vermin anyway." "They were living human beings!"  
  
Lieutenant White saw his chance while these two 'kids' were arguing. It seemed that the younger one was more... human than the other one. And weaker too. If he could just reach that door...  
  
Raditz noticed a movement in the corner of his eye, quickly spun around and shot a blast from his hand. Lieutenant White disintegrated with a strangled scream at the touch of the ki blast attack. "..... how could you ....." Goku shook his head. Raditz turned around with an angry snarl "Brother! How can you be so soft! He was your enemy, you'd prefer he'd killed you instead!!???" "No, but he was trying to run away! He wasn't of any threat to you anymore!" "A coward like him doesn't deserve to live ..." Raditz walked over to the control board.  
  
"You don't have to kill your opponent to defeat him..." The Saiyan looked around, searching something. "How are you going to beat them then..... ah- hah!" He reached down, grabbed something and held the dragonball in his hand. Raditz tossed the small crystal sphere to Goku, who caught it carefully. He held it up to take a good look at it. "Ahhh.... it's the two- starred dragonball... not my grandfather's..." he said disappointed.  
  
Goku put the dragonball away and looked to his brother with a serious expression on his face. "It's just not right, Raditz... it doesn't feel right." "Why wouldn't it... Goku, you aren't a weak human, you're a proud Saiyan warrior!" He stepped closer to him. "You shouldn't hesitate to destroy your enemies... that could give them an opportunity to destroy you." Raditz turned around and walked to the door where the Lieutenant was so willing to go through.  
  
Raditz opened the door revealing a large arsenal of weapons, going from bazookas, shotguns, Uzi's, grenades, etc. "You see....." "........." "Just what I thought." He closed the door again and walked to stairs. "Let's get out of here..." Raditz looked to the mayor "You too.... unless you prefer to stay here, of course." and continued descending the stairs.  
  
A few minutes later, after picking up their warm clothes, Raditz, Goku, the mayor and android 8 left Muscle Tower. Just before entering the town, Raditz turned back to the tower, brought his arms in front of him and a red- coloured sphere of energy formed between his cupped hands. He fired a huge blast and the entire tower was sent to kingdom come in a wicked light show and fireworks.  
  
The entire village watched in awe and the small group advanced to Kate's house. Kate, Lissy and Puar were standing in front of the house. "How the hell did you do that...." Kate looked to Raditz. He shrugged "The place was cramped with munitions... it just took a simple ki blast to blow the place up." They walked inside, where it was a lot warmer. "A what?" Raditz took the warm coat off.  
  
"A ki blast. Something like all your energy brought together in one point and then thrown at your enemy in the form of a blast." Goku explained. "I... see. How interesting...." the doctor muttered before entering the kitchen. Both her parents had come home and she went to help her mother preparing dinner. Her father was already sitting at the dinner table and started a conversation with the mayor, who of course wanted to know what had happened in the village during his absence.  
  
Lissy, Puar, Android 8 and Goku sat down at the table too. Raditz joined them a bit later. Finally, Kate and her mom brought the food and placed it on the table before sitting down themselves. Both Raditz and Goku drooled over the delicious items placed in front of them, grabbed as much as they could and started eating... er, rather... inhaling the food. The rest of the group watched them sweat dropping.  
  
A little later, everyone sat leaning back content in his or her chair. "That was just delicious, honey, you've overdone yourself again." Kate's father said. She smiled to her husband and looked to the rest. "I suppose you are all very tired, why don't you go to bed and have a good sleep. We'll decide tomorrow what's gonna happen next, alright?" Everyone nodded in response.  
  
Goku and Android 8 were lying on the two mattresses that had been placed on the ground in Lissy's room. Goku had shown the dragonballs and explained what they exactly are, and now they were chattering some. Raditz was brought under in Kate's room, because she had a double bed, and it was the last place that was available in the house, as they weren't really used to getting guests.....  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Is something gonna happen??? Maybe, maybe not ^_^  
  
You can decide _ by reviewing!  
  
Already much thanks to everyone who did!!! I'll get the next chapter updated asap and it will be longer, I promise! Ja Ne!!! 


	14. Why?

Hey! It's been a long while since I've updated this fic, I know. I had a few reasons. o.o No, really!   
  
1) When able to get my hands on a PC and a keyboard (sometimes it's an annoying fact that you need both.... and an internet connection too), I mostly worked on my newest story, Prince of Darkness. Where this story is more adventurous, DB-like action and so forth, that story is more... violent, deeper, and, well, not really suitable for people who would never read an R-rated story and close-minded people. If you're more the open-minded person and like a bit of gore, horror, angst and evil-ness, go read it.   
  
2) The evil of evil-ness for an author: writer's block. I'm wanted to bring in a new, original element to the story, found it, but then dismissed it a few days later... and I was stuck with the dilemma whether or not continue the story or just delete it.... A lot of thanks to Burenda for the encouraging mail! You revived my story!   
  
3) A few chapters ago, I mentioned the fact that I had my own PC now. Well, it was a rather old one, and there was something wrong with it, so I had it repaired. While it was being fixed, I couldn't work on my next chapter because I'd already started it on that PC, ne? The annoying thing was that when I got my PC back, it was in even worse shape than before. u.u"   
  
Raditz: Yep, and the entire new chapter was deleted. Bugger...   
  
Me: ~sniff~ Yeah. But I finally got a new PC ^_^ Windows XP .... yay-ness! Well, at least it's got a working version of Word on it and won't delete my stories without any reason.   
  
PC: I got a reason, they suck!   
  
Me: .... ~stares dumbfounded to the now-proven-to-be-able-to-talk PC~ .... that's not a reason! Baka no stupid-crap-that-deletes-perfectly-good-stories!   
  
Raditz: ~watches the weird scene, sweatdrop running over the side of his face~ Ooo-kaaay.........   
  
Me & PC: ~go into a verbal fight, which is quickly followed by a physical fight~ (don't ask me how you do that with a PC)   
  
Raditz: ~is backing away at this point~   
  
Raditz: ~at a considerable distance from the wrestle between Seph and the pc~ Now I got to get this story going..... erm .... I guess I'll start with the disclaimer.   
  
Chibi-Goku: Dark-Sephy doesn't own DBZ or the characters.... who would think so anyway? o.O I mean, it's called FANfiction. Anyone that reads this would know that none of these authors own the stuff they write about, right?   
  
Raditz: ............. that's nice, here. ~gives him a lemon lollipop~   
  
Chibi-Goku: ~returning to being chibi~ YAY! ^_^ Arigato, oniichan!   
  
Me: This chapter will be probably totally different from what I made the first time though... mostly because I totally can't remember what I made last time.   
  
By the way, if anyone has any good ideas, PLEASE send them!!! PRETTY PLEASE!? With cream and cherry on top!?   
  
Raditz: ~whacks me~   
  
Me: Owie.   
  
Raditz: Get the damn thing started already....   
  
Me: Hai..... by the way, special thanks (again ^_^") goes to Burenda for beta-reading this chapter. THANKS, YOU RULE!  
  
CHAPTER 14 : WHY!?   
___________________   
In a half-awake state, the young warrior felt someone lying beside him. He fluttered his eyes slightly open, looking beside him. Was he still dreaming? Next to him lay a beautiful young woman, her white nightgown not really hiding that much and her shoulder-length, auburn hair lay all over her pillow. Her calm and rhythmic breathing indicated that she was in a deep and relaxed sleep. Leaning in slowly, he ran his hand over her chest, momentarily touching the warm skin and the fabric of the gown, and placed both hands on either side of her body. Raditz looked down at the still sleeping face of the girl. The only thing that he heard was their breathing and the pounding of his own heart. '_It must be a dream.... Oh well, at least it's a lot better than the usual ones..._'   
  
Kate felt something furry brush against her leg. She shifted a bit under the touch, but the fur-covered snake-like thing still slithered over her skin. By now, she also felt that something was above her while soft, warm breathing was touching her face. Fluttering her eyes open, the only thing she could distinguish at that moment was a large, dark and spiky mass looming above her. Her eyes went wide as she screamed and pushed whatever was above her reflexively.   
  
Raditz, startled by the sudden awakening of the dream girl and the scream, lost his balance when something pushed him, toppling him over the side of the bed and he hit the ground with a hard 'thud'. Kate quickly sat up, popped her head over the bed's side and looked down at the strange thing that was formerly above her. Raditz grunted and got up from his awkward position on the ground. "What do you think you're doing, onna no baka!?"   
  
"What do YOU think you were doing, mister!? I thought there was some kind of monster on top of me or something!"   
The Saiyan snorted. "Typical for a weak-minded human..."   
  
"Oh, and I suppose the Almighty Warrior never has a nightmare or a bad dream."   
  
With a intense growl of anger, Raditz grabbed the girl by the collar of her gown in a move too fast for her to follow. She almost gulped when she looked into those burning eyes. "That is none of your damn business, human! And nothing you should try and meddle with, either!" Kate blinked and was dropped a bit harshly back onto her bed.   
  
But she got her composure back soon enough. "You jerk!!! Why the hell are you like this!? First I try and save your life, help you, give you food and a bed, and now you treat me like a lowlife, insulting me in my own house!!! You'd better apologize, mister, or else..."   
  
Raditz was struggling between being insulted by her insolence, or being amused with her courage. He decided somewhere between the two, replying in a rather calm voice, "Or what, onna?"   
  
"OR WHAT!? You'll see! You don't wanna see me angry, buster! If you don't apologize this instant and then get the hell outta MY room, I'll ..."   
  
"You'll WHAT, I asked..."   
  
"......"   
  
"Nothing... indeed. Your threats are rather hollow, onna. You're just a mere human, you can't do anything against me. So if you're at least a bit smart, you'd better shut your big mouth."   
  
"WHY YOU... You, you... JERK! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!! NOW!!!!"   
  
She hit him hard with her pillow, not doing any damage at all, except for agitating the Saiyan some more. He was getting rather fed up with all of this and stomped out of the girl's room. Not bothering to pay any attention to Kate's parents, who, awoken by all the noise, came to see what happened, he passed them and jumped over the landing and hit the ground downstairs. He made his way through the living room, grabbing his long, black cloak, put it on and went outside.   
  
Walking through the village and noticing the sideways glances the villagers gave him when they thought he didn't see them, Raditz growled to himself. He kicked off against the ground and took to the air, ascending rapidly. He felt the gazes of the people burning on his neck and increased his speed. Soon, the village lay far behind him. At the moment, he didn't care where he was going or how he would find his way back again.   
  
Raditz skipped low over snow-covered tree tops, between several rock formations and mountains, until he finally came to a promising clearing. The river he had been following continued, even if it seemed the ground had suddenly stopped, and toppled over the edge of the large cliff. The young Saiyan paced alongside the water and sat down, his legs just dangling over the edge. The view in front of him almost awed the teenager. The river dived down over the cliff, to plunge into the lake 50 meters below, splattering water up in a beautiful curtain of clear liquid, a rainbow gracefully cutting through it. Besides the thundering roar of the waterfall, which constant rhythm seemed to calm the Saiyan somehow, all was silent. Around the lake was a large clearing, quickly followed by a close forest of pine trees, which formed, with their snow-covered tops, a seemingly endless sea of white 'fluff' as far as the eye could see. The sun had not risen, yet there was already enough light and the horizon in the east had a seemingly painted red colour.  
  
Raditz let out a deep sigh. Not even this beautiful scene could ease his troubled mind. Several thoughts ran through his mind, at random it seemed. He didn't belong here... His world, everything he had known and loved, was torn away so suddenly from him... and why? What had happened!? ... Why had it happened...? The only thing he still had was his little brother, who had thrown away his Saiyan heritage. Even if it wasn't really on purpose, it somehow still aggravated Raditz. Why, why, why... if he could just know why... Why did things happen like they did? Fate!!??? Tssch, riiight...... but do things really happen all just by coincidence?... it seems too... 'too much coincidence' if it was.... If there really was some entity that decided the flow of events, the fate of every living creature, man, Raditz would love to kick his ass... majorly! ... There are probably a lot of people that shared that thought.   
  
He wondered if he really made the right choice... Maybe he should have gone to Frieza instead of Chikyuu... Now Raditz wondered what would have happened if he had (A/N: we all know the answer to that....). His brother... he was more Ningen (A/N: inhabitant of Chikyuu, I hope it's spelled right) than Saiyan. Hell, he was even almost the full opposite of what a 'real' Saiyan is supposed to be. He hesitated to kill his enemy... if he did, he would never live to be a great warrior. If Raditz was going to train him, he was going to be sure to get that silly notion out of his head. '_Crush your enemies when they're weak, otherwise you'll give them a chance to defeat you._' An important lesson, taught by his father during one of his last training sessions. How long had it been since he had seen his own father!? That short moment before Raditz went on that last mission... he sounded rather crazy then, but... he had saved Raditz! Why... why did he save his son and go straight to fight Frieza then, a certain death!?   
  
He could hardly say they shared a great bond ... they never saw each other. They were always gone on separate missions and such. Emotions were already seen as weak... Now he wondered again... It has been like that ever since the Saiyan race became part of the Cold army. Have Saiyans always been this cold... or not? Those purging missions could make any person cold as ice. In the beginning, you find it hard to kill all those innocent people... But the more lives you take, the more your heart turns to stone. Many warriors even described them as 'fun'. Raditz never found them 'fun'... it's fun to fight, yeah. All out battles with your enemy, that's fun. But killing innocent, weak people... he actually hated that part of the job. He did it without trouble though, but he plain hated it. He had to do it.   
  
Damn irony... The Saiyans were killed the same way they had killed so many. Maybe that was a kind of justice... But who had done the 'nice job', that was no justice at all. If someone deserved death, then it was Frieza. He was the damn bastard that had pulled the Saiyans into the wretched planet purging business. After all those years of loyal service, he had just killed them all... WHY!? While the bastard himself still lives ... WHY, GODDAMNIT!!!???   
  
He's too damn strong too... The entire Saiyan race probably wouldn't have been able to kill him. Hell, he just wiped them all away with just one damn attack! ... That dream... the moment he saw his own father being devoured into that blast... why was it so painful to see that!? And now... he felt like he missed him.... Bardock... dead now. He had given his life trying to save the entire race, who had laughed at him just moments before, 'cause they didn't believe him. Even his own son. Why, why, why.... why hadn't he just gone with his father? Now he is left, stuck behind as probably the only Saiyan alive, apart from his little brother. He hated it. Why was he 'chosen' to be the last... the sole survivor of the disaster that had struck his race. Why had 'Fate' decided to play such a game with him? He was completely alone. Maybe he should have just died too... '_I don't fit in this damn world..._' All of the people looked at him with some awe... But once they knew what he was, and even when they didn't, they just looked at him as if he was a monster. That's what they thought of him... a monster, a creature that would destroy them any time if they didn't kill him first. Even that old man at the tournament had looked at him like that...   
  
'_W__hat ever you are... you're no kid, you're some kind of demon!' _The words of that pathetic human... Had he been right? It's what they all think... Yeah.... It would be better if he just was gone, like the rest of his doomed race...  
  
"Raditz? ... I don't want you to do that..." a trembling voice sounded cautiously behind him. "I ... wouldn't want you to leave me behind....."   
  
Raditz suddenly realized he had been saying his thoughts out loud. He whirled around to see a shocked-looking Goku, tears starting to roll over his cheeks. "... Kakarot...... how did you get here...."   
  
"I-I followed you, after you left the house..."   
  
"... and you heard everything I said?...." Goku nodded weakly, trying to blink away some tears. He walked up to the side of his big brother and sat down. Raditz just looked down. "Why would you care... Goku.... To you, I'm just a monster, too....."   
  
Goku stayed silent for a little while. "You're not, Raditz... I didn't know... I still don't really understand everything about the Saiyans and that... Frieza, but... somehow, brother, I think it's not your fault. You shouldn't try and blame it on yourself either..." Raditz didn't answer. Goku sighed softly and continued. "All is not lost, you know... I said that I don't know much, but I do know that we are a proud race. Raditz, you can't give up! And you're not alone... I'm with you."   
Raditz looked up to Goku. "..... You're sure?"   
  
Goku nodded and grinned. "You don't have to think that being dead would be better! It's true that the entire race was destroyed and left us behind... but that means they're counting on us to avenge them! We have to continue to fight... till the end."   
  
Raditz blinked but nodded. "... You're right, little brother. But I never expected to hear something like that from you. You know, I just thought I heard father speaking instead of you, seems you did inherit something other than just looks from him."   
"Heh heh..." Goku flushed a bit and scratched the back of his head in his fashion. "I have my moments."   
Both Saiyans looked ahead, just staring some off in the distance at nothing in particular as both fell silent. "Erm... Raditz? Did you mean that comment about father?"   
  
Raditz nodded. "You're a lot like him..... You'll probably become a great fighter like him with the proper training."   
Goku grinned "Really?" The elder brother nodded again. "... Would you train me, big brother?"   
"We both need training, little brother. We will train each other then."   
  
"Promise?"   
  
"Promise."   
  



	15. The Dragon

Me: Hey, all! Some people seem to be getting nervous (no offence though, it's been a really long time now u.u") about the long update o.o" Gomen! … I finally got internet connection on my pc ^_^" ... but the annoying part is school……… and I have less time to write and get on the internet... 

Raditz: That sucks... I never went to school that long... and I'm not stupid, am I!? 

Chibi-Vegeta: .... I could answer something to that.... ~noticing Raditz's evil glare~ ... but I guess I won't. 

Me: ... Well, for one, you're an anime character. Second, in that anime, you're a warrior and learned everything you needed to know in training and on missions. Third, you die after a few episodes anyways... stupidly... 

Raditz: ... er... I don't do so in your fic? ... 

Me: Of course not, 'cause it just wasn't damn right. But let's just get to the fic now. 

Chibi-Goku: Disclaimer: Dark-Sephy doesn't own Dragonball Z or the characters, except for her own characters and this story. 

Chibi-Vegeta: Since when did you let him do the disclaimer? 

Me: hey, where can you get someone that wants to do it for a lollypop? ~gives Goku his lollypop~ 

Chibi-Goku: Yay! ^_^ 

CHAPTER 15: THE DRAGON 

________________________ 

Under a comfortable silence, the two brothers just sat beside each other on the cliff's edge. That is, of course, until a thunderous roar sounded from the younger Saiyan's stomach. Raditz chuckled while Goku laughed nervously and scratched at an invisible itch on the back of his head. 

"I'm starving!" he finally chirped. Raditz nodded in agreement and stood up. 

"Alright, little brother… let's see if that onna has got us some breakfast ready." 

" 'Kay!" 

"Race ya…" 

A few seconds later, two figures whizzed through the late morning air. 

"I'm gonna be first, 'nii-san!" 

"You'd wish…" Raditz sped up and went ahead by far. 

"Aw, no fair!" Goku pouted and raced after his sibling on Nimbus. 

"There you are, finally!" Kate awaited the Saiyans at the door entrance of her house. "You just ran off! I was getting worried…" 

Raditz merely glanced to her as he walked past her "Why would you care, onna…" he growled. 

Kate blinked but regained her composure merely a second later "You… you… jerk! I was worried sick, in case you're at least a bit interested!? … And besides, 'why?'… well, my duty as a doctor, and you're still my patient, mister! … Now happy!?" 

Raditz just looked at her, his face set in an emotionless expression. Kate sighed and threw her hands up in defeat "Go stuff your face full, that's probably the only thing you care for!" She yelled at him before she stormed off. 

Raditz turned and entered the dining room, where his fellow Saiyan had already begun on the pile of food on the table. 

"Yummm, it was good!" chirped Goku. 

"Yeah, very!" agreed Puar, "So… where are we going to now?" 

"We're going to find the next dragonball, obviously…" 

"Do you have a wish then?" The blue cat asked curiously. 

"………" Raditz remained silent, sighed finally, stood up and left the dining room. A few seconds later, the front door slammed shut. 

"…… Did I say something wrong?" Puar blinked. 

"No… I don't think so… I think he doesn't really know what exactly he wants to wish." Goku spoke up softly. 

Once again, Raditz walked through the streets of the small village, and once again, he felt the eyes burning on his back. He growled, shutting his eyes, and started running. 

~ _"Wherever you are, Raditz, those stronger than you look at you with contempt. Those weaker than you look at you with fear. Weak people, mental or physical, do not understand you or your powers. They fear what they don't understand… and they hate what they fear. But always know this, son: Be proud of who and what you are. Wherever and with whomever you are, do not let them change you. Even if you're alone." ~_

'_Father… I have no idea where the hell you are now… but I promise, I'll bring you back! We'll fight together again… side by side, against the monster that tore us apart…" _

Raditz stopped hearing a voice calling to him. Goku came up running to him. 

"Are you okay? …" 

Raditz turned around looking back to him. "Of course I am… are you ready? We're leaving… we still have to find 5 dragonballs." 

Goku nodded "Hai! We just gotta get our stuff and the dragonradar and we'll leave." 

"Good…" 

"Be careful… and come visit again some time!" Lissy yelled with eyes that shined suspiciously. Android 8, who Lissy had dubbed 'Franky', stood beside her and seemed equally sad to see his newfound friend leave so soon. 

Kate's face was blushed when she stepped in front of Raditz. The Saiyan eyed her suspiciously before barking an annoyed "What!?" 

"Erm… I thought I still had to say sorry… for the… things I said. You just made me angry … and … well, I said some things that I shouldn't have said. You did actually as well… but… I guess it must be hard to suddenly have to live on a planet that's not your own, and with people, even a race, that you don't know. I heard the story from Puar…" 

"Hm… well, fine. I accept your apologies… Kate… and till we meet again." With that, he floated up into the air. The people that had gathered around watched in awe, and in fear. Goku called his Nimbus and jumped on top, with Puar perched on his shoulder. 

"Bye!!!" Goku waved and shot off after his brother. 

"Bye!!! And take care!!!" Kate, Lissy and Franky yelled after them. 

******************** 

"Say… I just thought of something…" Bulma and Jade were sitting next to each other on a bench at lunch. 

"What?" Jade asks curiously. 

"Well… if Raditz is an alien… then he would have come here with an alien spaceship, right!?" 

"… Yeah, I guess so… why?" 

"…… Don't you wanna see what it's like!? It must be so cool! It probably has kick-ass alien technology in it and all!" Bulma's eyes twinkled of excitement. Jade looked a bit weird to Bulma, but she had to admit she was rather curious as well about this technology, which spoke to everyone's imagination. 

"Well, er… yeah. But where are you going to find it?" 

"……… Well… that's the problem." Bulma sighed, "We don't know where he came from, he just popped up at that tournament…" 

********************* 

"The dragonball is supposed to be somewhere around here…" muttered Goku while looking around in the middle of some kind of jungle area. 

"Okay, it's in this direct…" He was broken off in mid-sentence when suddenly a black bird flew between the two Saiyans, took the shining disc out of Goku's hands in its beak and flew off. 

Both stood staring with mouths agape after the bird. Raditz cursed and raised his arm to fire a ki blast at the bird, but Goku stopped him. 

"If you blast it, you'll blast the radar too! …" 

"… Doesn't matter now anymore… now it's damn too far… we can never find it in this thick forest." Raditz cursed again. Goku sighed. 

"At least, we can try to find the dragonball and then go back to Bulma to ask for a new dragonradar." 

"… Yeah, I guess we'll have to." Raditz walked further in the direction Goku indicated earlier. His brother followed closely after him. 

While pushing just another tree aside, Raditz cursed again in the old Saiya-go. "We're never gonna find that wretched ball!!! Shimatta!" 

Goku followed behind him "Calm down, big brother… We'll find it sooner or later…" 

"But when, we've been searchi…" This time, Raditz was interrupted by a yelling voice. 

"Wretched bird!!! Leave me alone!!!" 

The Saiyans looked up to see the same stupid bird that had stolen their dragonradar fly away with something else in its beak and a stone was thrown after it, which the bird dodged and it disappeared into the forest again. 

"………" 

The voice came from a cave in the side of the mountain, just at the end of the forest, where the Saiyan brothers just arrived. They blinked surprised seeing a dragon at the cave's entrance raise its fisted claw at the bird, still yelling profanities after it. It was a tall, dark red-coloured dragon, with large wings draped across his back and a long, spiked tail swaying behind him. "And don't try it again or else I'll pull all your feathers out, soup chicken!" 

Raditz coughed and finally, the dragon's attention turned to the two newcomers. "…. What are you humans doing here!? This is my area!" 

"First off, lizard breath, we're no humans… and second, we're searching something important here, so buzz off!" 

The dragon snorted "No humans, ey!?" He leaned his long neck down and looked a bit more closely to the two creatures in front of him. He snorted a puff of smoke through his nostrils in their faces "Then what are you? And what is the item that you seek…" 

"We are Saiyans…" 

"Saiyans!?" The dragon's eyes widened. "B-But… that's impossible… you are from another planet……… Are… Are you gonna destroy this planet too!?" 

Raditz was rather surprised that any creature on this planet knew of his race, but answered nonetheless calmly "Don't worry, ojaji… I'm not here to clear this planet, in fact… I'm planning to stay here…" 

The dragon eyed him with interest "Has something happened on your home planet then?"

"…. Yes…" Raditz sighed and looked down "Vegeta-sei was destroyed… and my entire family and race killed… my little brother is the only other Saiyan than me alive, he had the luck to have been sent to this planet." 

The dragon stayed quiet for a while, before speaking up again, but the tone in his voice softened "I am truly sorry to hear that, young one…" 

Goku stared up to the dragon in curious wonder. "… You look a lot like Shen-Ron… but .. well, then different." 

He chuckled "Well, us dragons all look a bit alike, young child… There are also other types of dragons than Shen-Ron, he is a wish dragon … or… something like that… I don't know how you would translate that term into human language, actually… but it's something in that area." 

"What are you then?" asked Goku with growing curiosity. 

"I'm a nature dragon… well… specifically, a fire-type one." 

"Fire-type?" 

"… Yeah, it means I have control over the element of fire." He explained patiently. 

"Cool! Can you…" 

"Goku…. We are still here for a reason, remember!?" Raditz growled impatiently, tapping his foot. 

"Oh, yeah," Goku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head "Would you have a dragonball? We're searching for them!" 

"So you want to do a wish? Hm… you're lucky I could just stop that stupid bird from trying to steal my dragonball again…" He glared momentarily into the direction the bird had disappeared to, "Alright, I'll give it to you… if you tell me what you are going to wish for, because it must be a worthy and right one." 

Goku looked to Raditz "… Erm… we… didn't really have a wish, you see, I was just looking for…" 

Raditz cut in "I am willing to wish my father back to life. He died fighting against the monster that killed our race." 


	16. Button of Doom

Me: Hey people ^_^ thanks for the kind reviews and all, you know I love them! Anyways, they make me want to write. So I will, and hope to update sooner… Ha! Kept my word this time! 

Raditz: ~sneaks up behind me~ 

Me: … ~turns around, drawing Masamune and holding it to his throat~ … and what were you willing to do … 

Raditz: … er… give you a whack on the head? 

Me: … o_O and why's that? 

Raditz: shadowspinner asked me to… 

Me: … that was BEFORE the update, doesn't count anymore _ 'cuz I updated. 

Chibi-Veggie: ~does manage to sneak up behind me successfully and whacks me on the head~ 

Me: @_@ .. oro…… 

Chibi-Veggie: XD 

Chibi-Goku: Dark-Sephy does not own DBZ or its characters. Only this story. 

Chibi-Goku: ~looks with puppy eyes to me~ 

Me: … er… nani!?…. 

Chibi-Goku: lolly ^_^ 

Me: … u.u" ~gives him his lollypop~ 

CHAPTER 16: BUTTON OF DOOM 

______________________________ 

**"I am willing to wish my father back to life. He died fighting against the monster that killed our race."**

Silence reigned after the young warrior's words, the dragon's thoughtful look stayed perched on him, as if he tried to read his mind. Finally, he spoke: "That is a noble wish, young one, I would expect you to wish for the ability to execute your revenge." 

"Revenge, however much I want it, will do nothing to bring my lost ones back. And, isn't revenge so much sweeter when shared with those who have equally suffered?" 

"You speak with wisdom of a true warrior, young one. Your father must be proud, watching you from the Spectral realm." 

"Our father can really see us!?" Goku, who had been silent first, impressed by his brother's words, suddenly spoke up again, with a child's enthusiasm and curiosity. 

"Aye, of course he is! Never heard that those who have died, often stay with their beloved ones to watch over and protect them, even if it is with the little power ghosts posses." 

The chibi's eyes stood wide with awe. "Sugoi…" [1] 

"To get back to the dragonballs, here is mine…" The dragon's tail went back into the cavern and returned with the tail's top curled around a small object, shining in the sunlight. Raditz caught the dragonball in his hands as the tail dropped it above him. He looked approvingly to the shiny orange ball with a singular red star inside. 

Goku jumped in cheerful delight. "Cool! We got the third dragonball!" 

Raditz seemed now less happy with the information "True… but how the hell are we going to find the rest of 'em!? We lost the dragonradar…" 

"Sigh… oh yeah………" 

"Maybe I can be of any help…" The two brothers looked surprised to the momentarily forgotten dragon. 

"You can?" asked Raditz with an obvious hint of disbelief in his voice. 

"What kind of dragon would I be when I can't even sense the dragonballs? And how else would I have found this one? I will join you in your journey and be to your aid as much as I can." 

"Wow… thanks!" said Goku, cheerfully again. 

Hm… your help would be welcome, I suppose… fine. So in which direction is the closest dragonball?" 

"A long way to the southwest… but, young warriors, you seem rather weary, shouldn't it be better if you take some rest first, before we head off?" 

"We don't have any time for that… and I'm not tired." Raditz glanced aside to Goku, who yawned, "…Er…. But he might be … but… no. We have to get the other dragonballs." 

"I can understand your eagerness, you are willing to see your father again, is it not? Or at least, you want to be able to take your revenge as soon as possible… But you can rest while we continue, just climb on my back, I'll take you to our next destination. I know that you're probably faster than me in flight, Saiyan, but you have to wait for me anyway in order to find the dragonball. So we aren't slowed down." 

"Hmm… you're right, dragon. Let's get going then!" 

The dragon nodded its large head. "Aye, young warrior." While the two Saiyans got onto his back, he stretched his huge wings to their full span. He leaped on his powerful hind legs and they were airborne. 

***************************** 

"Jade! Jade! I got it!!!" Jade turned around to see her best friend Bulma run towards her, looking very exited. 

"You got what?" She asked, a bit confused. 

"Huff… wheeze… the … spaceship…" Bulma waited for a few seconds to catch her breath. She looked back up to Jade, cheerful as ever. "I know where the alien spaceship is!" 

"… Really!?" 

"Well… not really precisely but I know where it's supposed to be." 

Jade blinked a few times in confusion "… Heh!?" 

"You see, I asked a bit around; you know that my dad has a lot of connections; and someone, a farmer, claims to have seen a meteor fall in the southern canyons of West City! And that was right before the tournament started. He didn't dare to go see though. So… are you free this afternoon? 'cause we're going on a spaceship hunt!" Bulma beamed. 

Jade sighed slightly but agreed. 

"Great! See you in 2 hours at my place!" 

" 'kay…" 

Bulma ran off again. Jade blinked a few times, shrugged and continued walking down the street. 

"You sure it's somewhere around here!?" 

"According to the farmer's story and my calculations, yes." 

"Your calculations!? And we've been here for hours!" 

"… Hey, come on, who's the genius here? I tell you, we're almost there! Just over this top and…" 

Jade sighed and climbed after her friend. '_Why did I ever agree with this…_' 

Finally, they reached the top. "Now… it has to be somewhere in this chasm…" 

"Why couldn't we just have asked Raditz…" 

"Because, for one: we can't reach him at this moment; and second: I doubt he's want us to see his spaceship and technology and all." 

"If we aren't allowed to… why are we here then?" 

"Jade, Jade… still don't know me after all that time?" 

"Sigh… yeah, I do…" 

"Well then. Let's go now, it's somewhere on the bottom of this chasm." 

"… You sure?" 

"Jade…" Bulma had already started to climb down the cliff. 

"………" Jade quickly followed her. After a few stunts and jumps, the two girls reached the ground. Jade still wasn't sure about all of this. "Er… Bulma, never heard of 'curiosity killed the cat'?" 

"Jade, what could go wrong? Besides, we aren't cats." Bulma walked further down the small path. Jade followed. When she went around a corner, she stopped just in time to not fall down into a large crater. Bulma hadn't though. She fell down the side of the crater and came to a painful halt as she hit her head against something hard. 

"Ow! What the…" She felt her hand over the hard item "Metal!?" Bulma looked up … to the Saiyan space pod. "The spaceship!" She jumped up "Woo-hoo! We found it!" 

Jade quickly climbed down to her blue-haired friend. Standing next to her, she joined her in staring in wonder to the strange orb. 

"Sugoi…" they said at the same time. 

"Let's open it!" yelled Bulma exited. 

"Er… how are you planning to do that?" 

Bulma stopped jumping "Er………" She looked to the space pod "… How about we press that button next to the hatch over there?" 

Jade followed her glance. Next to the pod's door with the small, circular window, stood a rectangular button in the metallic material, shining in the late afternoon sun, begging to be pressed. "I… don't think we should do that…" 

"And why not!? What could go wrong!?" 

"I don't know… er… self-destruct mechanism?" 

Bulma laughed "Things like this" she patted the pod "don't have something like that. Besides, they only have that in cartoons." 

'_…Suuure…_' "O-kay…" '_She would press that button anyway, no matter what I say or do… sigh, I'd almost wish Raditz was here to stop her… but on the other hand…I'm actually very curious too…_' 

While Jade pondered on that train of thought, Bulma had already taken her chance and pressed the button! (A/N: Dum-dum-DUM: the button of Doom!) 

As soon as the hatch opened, Bulma looked inside. Her eyes ran over all the technologies inside and she looked like a child in a toy store. One particular item caught her attention. A small metallic object, with a glass screen or something alike. 

"What's that?" asked Jade. 

"I don't really know… but… it seems you can put this over your ear and eye like… this." She demonstrated, placing the white part over her left ear and the green screen was placed over her eye. 

"… So… now what?" 

"… There's a button on the side." 

"………Sigh, oh great… and you're going to try that too?" 

"Of course!" Bulma grinned and pressed the button. A series of odd signs rolled over the screen. "Huh?…" She pressed the button again. The signs stopped rolling until one row of signs flashed. The earpiece suddenly emitted a soft cracking sound, like a radio searching the right frequency. 

"Something wrong?" Jade looked worriedly to Bulma's confused expression. 

Now, an annoyed voice sounded through the earpiece: "Hello!?" 

"Er… hi!" Bulma tried to sound not too nervous to the young male voice. 

****************************** 

Vegeta was standing on the ruins of a freshly destroyed city, when suddenly his scouter beeped. A bit irritated but nonetheless wondering who it would be, he pressed the button and answered "Hello!?" 

A young female's voice replied "Er… hi!" 

'_Nani? … who is this…_' He checked the screen to see whose scouter it is. '_ID S567J? … Seems familiar… must have seen it lately… but… where…wait, I know!_' Vegeta pulled out a small disc and slid it into the scouter, carefully not to lose the connection. Several numbers and other signs rolled over the screen till it stopped on the information he needed. 

'_It's the Saiyan that went to that planet!_' Vegeta's eyes widened '_It's a female! There's still a female Saiyan alive!_' 

"Who are you?" He replied. 

"I'm Bulma… er… so, who are you? Are you an alien?" 

Vegeta blinked some "No, I'm not, I'm your prince! Vegeta, Saiya-jin no Ouji!" 

"A Saiya what?…" 

'_Nani!? What the hell… oh no… maybe her memory was somehow erased…_' 

He heard some discussion, apparently there was someone else standing there too. 

"Saiyan?… Wasn't that what Raditz said he was?…" 

"Raditz? …" '_That's a Saiyan male's name…but… this must be one of that planet's natives!…_' 

"… Do you know him?" 

"No… who is he? And how did you get that scouter!?" 

"He's a… friend… er… well, brother of a close friend… and…" 

"Brother!?" '_That means there are more Saiyans alive!_' 

"… Yeah, a brother. Something that you call a person that has the same parents as you." 

"Do not mock me, you … er… whatever race you are!" 

"I'm a human, for your information! … hey… wait a minute, so you are a Saiyan too!?" 

"No shit, onna…" 

"Well, I thought Raditz said he was, next to Goku, the only survivor… but then again… he wasn't sure, I think." 

"Obviously, he wasn't …" 

"Sooo… what's your name?" 

"You're rather insolent, onna…" '_And she has guts too…_' "I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans." 

"All Saiyans? … But… erm… I thought there were only Raditz and Goku left…" 

You could almost see the fume coming from Vegeta's head. "NANI!? You damn onna!" (A/N: she hit a cord there!) "It doesn't matter how many Saiyans there are, as long as there are, I am the Saiya-jin no Ouji!" 

"Geesh, 'kay… don't blow a fuse…" 

He almost couldn't believe the insolence from this weaker creature. But somehow… this amused him. 

"So… are you handsome?" 

**"… NANI!?"**

********************************

[1]: Sugoi = Amazing


	17. The Reactor

**D-Sephy**: Hey people ^_^ 

**Bardock**: … can you tell me again why I am here? 

**D-Sephy**: … because you are coming very shortly, maybe even in this chapter, in the story 

**Bardock**: *takes out the script, reading it some* no, I'm not… look, they're still collecting those dragon-… 

**D-Sephy**: *snatches the script* er… then you're here 'cause… er… you're my favourite character? 

**Raditz**: … I thought I was? 

**D-Sephy**: … you are… er… 'kay, Bardock's my other fav character ^_^" 

**Bardock**: … *takes a look to the story again* … *whacks D-Sephy* 

**D-Sephy**: @_@ ow… hey, what was that for? 

**Bardock**: 'cause you got at least 100 reviews, so people must have at least some liking for this thing, and you still leave them hanging… 

**D-Sephy**: … u.u" you're right… GOMEN PEOPLE… and special thanks to Snow Stalker1, being the 100th reviewer ^_^" and of course also a lot of thanks to all my reviewers and people sending mails. I admit that I left you hanging… gomen again, but I updated my other story, Prince of Darkness, a few times. 

**Bardock**: at least I appeared a lot sooner in that story… look, already in chapter 5 o.o and here you're at 17 and I'm still not alive! 

**D-Sephy**: ……… can you just please do the disclaimer? 

**Bardock**: er… fine. Dark Sephy doesn't own DBZ. She does own this story and the original characters 

**D-Sephy**: and you two! 

**Raditz and Bardock**: … huh? 

**D-Sephy**: …………… let's just begin the story 

CHAPTER 17: THE REACTOR 

__________________________ 

Goku was practically bouncing excitedly on the poor dragon's head. Raditz was sitting just above the wings, his arms crossed over his chest and a serious, thoughtful look on his face. 

"Yay, this is cool! Can you do that fire thing again!?" 

The dragon sweat-dropped and sighed under his breath. 

"Leave him alone, Goku, he has to concentrate on finding the dragonball…" 

"… Awww… I guess you're right, 'nii-san…" Goku settled between the large horns of the dragon. The dragon himself let out another soft sigh, silently thanking the older Saiyan. He'd already shown his 'fire-breathing trick' about 10 times to the seemingly hyperactive youngster. 

'_Perhaps it wasn't such a great idea to help out these Saiyans after all…_' 

Raditz frowned slightly as he took in their environment. They had been flying to the south for a rather long while now and it hadn't got particularly warmer. Goku had finally gotten quiet, and even the older, battle-hardened Saiyan didn't really like this new area. First they had flown over a long wasteland where nothing seemed to be willing to grow. '_Or something wouldn't let it…_' came up in the Saiyan's mind. The ground was dry and split often open in long chasms, spread throughout the area. The Saiyan silently thanked whatever Kami was listening that he could fly. But even the air seemed as if drained from all life. 

After the wasteland was a huge mountain range, rising like an enormous wall in the desert-like area. The mountain flanks were just as barren as the wasteland and were in a dark ebony colour, while the high tops and cliffs were very sharp. '_And where the hell is that dragonball in this place…_' 

Raditz's question seemed to get an answer soon enough as the dragon started to slow down and descend, carefully dodging the sharp rocks. He took a sharp turn around another mountain and, perched on top of a cliff, seemingly built in the mountain, was some kind of large building. It seemed abandoned for several years though. And it looked just as inviting as the rest of the area. Of course, the dragon landed just in front of the building, barely having enough place to stand on the mountain plateau besides the building. 

The building somehow reminded him of something… something he had seen on another planet, how did they call it there again?… "A reactor…" Yeah, that was it. 

The dragon looked down to the longhaired Saiyan, who was already standing on the metal stairs leading to the entrance. "A what?" 

"A reactor… I think… I saw some of those on another planet, this reminded me of it." 

The dragon looked up (A/N: huge building…) to the 'reactor'. "But… what could be its purpose?" 

"If I remember right, they used it to create energy from the natural resources of the environment. That… could explain a bit why this land is so… wasted. But it seems rather impossible to me for it to be so extreme…" 

"Yeah, it's really strange…" Goku glanced around nervously. All hyper-activeness seemed to have left his body. Raditz looked to his little brother with concern in his eyes. 

"Are you alright, Goku?" 

Goku looked back to his onii-san. "Er… Hai… But, can we just find the dragonball and leave? I don't really like it here…" 

Raditz nodded "I got to admit this isn't my favourite place either, so we'll hurry." He looked back "Dragon, where is the dragonball?" 

"I sense it inside the building… but the entrance is too small for me, you'll have to go inside and find it on your own, I'm afraid." 

Goku looked even more nervous now but nodded "… L-Let's go then." 

"I could go in alone, Goku, you can just wait for me here." 

"N-No, 'nii-san! I'm coming with you!" 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah!" '_I'm a true Saiyan too, brother! And I'll prove that to you!_' 

"Alright then…" Raditz turned around and continued walking up the stairs towards the reactor's entrance. Goku followed closely behind. The large metal doors that normally would have blocked their way were wrecked and apparently with a lot of power, Raditz noticed as he passed them. Definitely not a human's doing… 

The air inside was musty and dense, and filled with a lot of smells Raditz couldn't really identify, but he guessed chemicals, remembering the few visits he had to a lab, tagging along with his father when he wasn't busy training. But just breathing this air was already giving him a light headache, they really had to hurry. 

Raditz looked around. '_There aren't any windows or exits except for the entrance we just went through, so it's supposed to be pitch-black in here. So why isn't it…_' He walked some forward and came to stand onto a metal grid, 20 metres above what was the source of the light and the answer to his question, a maelstrom of a glowing sort of liquid. The colour was hard to determine, it seemed blue, but also shined green, even yellow and a few other colours at moments. 

Raditz raised an eyebrow "What the hell is that… 'though… I don't think I want to know." 

Goku gulped looking down to it "I do hope the dragonball isn't down there…" 

"We're out of luck if it is, there's no way I'm going down there." 

"Me neither…" 

"Feh, at least that stupid thing could have searched a better spot to lie in." Raditz grumbled and stepped further over the metal grid, which was a bridge over the maelstrom to what looked like the door to the next room. 

"Yeah…" Goku replied softly, following close behind his brother, eyeing the chains that held the bridge in place suspiciously as if he expected them to let loose any second. To Goku's relief, they quickly reached the other side. This time, the door was still intact and closed shut. 

'_That does mean that whatever wrecked the entrance doors, fell into the glowing substance… or … came out of it._' thought Raditz. 

There didn't seem a way to open the door, so Raditz just blasted it and entered the next room, Goku following behind. This room was a lot different from the last one. '_At least it's got a floor…_' noted Raditz. The lighting in this one was a strange pulsating dark blue, coming from the middle of the circular room where a glass cylinder stood from the floor to the ceiling, through which a transparently blue liquid streamed. "Great, it just gets weirder and weirder…" sighed Raditz. 

Several desks filled the rest of the room, on which lay various objects like books, glass bottles filled with odd liquids, lab instruments, etc. But no dragonball. "Shimatta… where the hell is that thing…" cursed Raditz. 

Goku looked around and noticed another door "I don't know, but we can or search this room, or go check the next one." 

"Yeah, let's… but once we find the dragonball, we'll go back to that onna to get a new dragonradar. Searching like this for such a small thing is really starting to work on my nerves…" 

"Yeah…" Goku walked carefully between the desks and the broken items on the ground, which had apparently fallen from the desks, towards the door. Raditz took a last suspicious glance to the strange cylinder, and followed him. 

The next room… was just even weirder. It was a lot larger than the last one; and instead of one cylinder in the middle, there were several rows of them across the room, but most were broken. The light came this time from those that were still intact and also a dull red light coming from lamps on the wall. The two Saiyans walked quietly among the rows of broken glass cylinders till they came to several that weren't. 

At the bottom, they were connected to long tubes that lay scattered across the entire floor, coming together in a larger pipe that disappeared into the ground. Raditz guessed they transported the same strange blue liquid as the cylinder in the last room, seeing as the intact cylinder what were filled, contained this substance, but also something else… a strange, vaguely humanoid, but no human at all, curled up creature, with long spikes protruding on its back, a scaled, leathery skin in a dull green colour, sharp-looking claws and talons and a more lizard-like than humanoid face. The other filled cylinders contained likewise creatures. 

Several other cylinders were just totally empty. Goku looked confused to Raditz, who just shrugged and walked further to the other end of the room, where the wall was filled by what looked like computers and control panels. And just right on top of a computer screen lay… 

"The dragonball!" the brothers yelled simultaneously. Goku quickly climbed on top of a panel with a large amount of buttons on, not noticing he pressed several in by accident, and took the dragonball. 

"Got it, 'nii-san!" He chirped happily, but neither of them noticed a red light on a camera that started to beep and what closed in on them from behind… 

Two large metal claws, which seemed to have come out of the ceiling, snatched both Saiyans in a tight grip, pulling them off the floor. Raditz cursed and fired a ki blast at the base of the claw on the ceiling, tearing it loose and he fell unceremoniously on the floor. Raditz struggled himself loose from the claw's grip and stood up. 

"ONII-SAN!! HELP!!!" Goku was being dragged away by the claw, just having the luck that his tail got painfully caught between his body and the metal structure. Before Raditz could help him however, the claw had reached one of the empty intact cylinders, which had slit open, and dropped his captive inside, while the glass cylinder quickly shut again. 

Goku banged his fists on the glass, but to no avail, the material was too strong. And why did his feet suddenly feel so wet? He looked down. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! ONII-SAN, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" Raditz did a good guess on what was in the tubes, the blue liquid started to fill up the cylinder, and fast. 

"Shimatta… hang in there, little brother!" Raditz ran to the cylinder Goku was stuck in '_First to take care of that liquid…_' He kicked hard against the connection between the liquid vessel and the base of the cylinder, it shot loose and the liquid spilled across the floor. '_And now to open this thing…_' "Goku, stand closely to one side!" 

Goku nodded softly and pressed as close as he could up to the glass. Raditz blasted a hole in the glass on the other side, and Goku quickly jumped through. "Arigato, 'nii-san! ……… er… 'nii-san? Something wrong?…" 

"Yeah… the other cylinders… they're all empty now too…" 

Goku gasped and looked to the cylinders, the glass had slit open and the strange creatures had indeed disappeared. The red lamps suddenly fell out and if it wasn't for the keen vision Saiyans luckily possess, they would have been totally helpless in the dark with the soft light coming from the liquid still gushing on the floor. Now, they were just a little less helpless, while a low screeching sound started to come from seemingly every direction around them. 

"Goku… I suggest we get out of here… now!" 

"Hai!" They took off running towards the door, which was open, at least… until they were just in front of it. The door slammed shut right in front of their noses. 

"KUSO!! I'M GETTING FRIGGIN' TIRED OF THIS NONSENSE!!!" Raditz roared and blasted the shut door. 

"Brother, the blue cylinder! … It's broken!…" 

"… Don't mind that now, just run, damn it!" 

A large shadow suddenly fell on the two Saiyans… 

****************************** 

The next chapter will be a lot sooner updated! Really! I just had damn writer's block and was out of ideas for this fic… finally got an idea when I started writing this chapter ^_^ 

Bardock: … yay-ness… 

Yep, isn't that great? ^_^" *hugs Bardock* 

Bardock: ……… *sweat-drops* 

Japanese translation, I think most people know these already, but just in case: 

Onii-san: big brother 

Shimatta/Kuso: close translation would be 'Damn it' or other swear word 

Onna: (you gotta know this one! Veggie's fav word!) Woman 


End file.
